Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What if Maka Akaba meets Maka Albarn and the Soul Eater Gang. What if Death Weapon Meister Academy Students and Staff went to the United World and met Maka Akaba. Find out in this story. Multiple anime crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What if Maka Akaba meets Maka Albarn and the Soul Eater Gang. What if Death Weapon Meister Academy Students and Staff went to the United World and met Maka Akaba. Find out in this story._

 _Story_ Title _: Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn And Friends, Family,_

 _Chapter 1: Maka Albarn Meets Maka Akaba And Her Friends, Family And Boyfriend._

* * *

 _In Death City._

 _ **Maka Albarn: Hey, guys sorry we're late.**_

 _ **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: It's fine Maka. Oh, Maka did you while we're in class the whole school is being called to the Death Room for some reason.**_

 _ **Maka Albarn: Do you know why?**_

 _ **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: No, I don't.**_

 _ **Blackstar: MAYBE LORD DEATH JUST WANTS TO GIVE THE WHOLE SCHOOL A MISSION.**_

 _ **Soul Evans: Maybe Blackstar has a point.**_

 _ **Maka Albarn: Maybe you guys are right. What do you think Kid?**_

 _ **Death The Kid: Maybe my dad wants us to meet someone.**_

 _ ***All The DWMA Students Were Called To The Death Room.***_

 _ **Death: Good that all of you are we are going to The United World where an old friend of us staff and myself know their youngest daughter.**_

 _ **All Staff: Yeah, we know about their youngest daughter but all of you don't know about the Akaba's since you weren't born at the time and you haven't heard about them.**_

 _ ***Death Puts His Body And Soul Back Into Himself.***_

 _ **Death: Since the Kishin has already been defeated now I can put my body and soul back into myself and I can now leave Death City with Students and staff. But we to put a barrier about Death City so no witch can enter.**_

 _ ***Puts A Barrier Around Death City.***_

 _ **Death: Now, let's get to the train station to catch a train from the United World.**_

 _ **Everyone: Right, let's go.**_

* * *

 _At The Train Station._

 _ **Death: The Train From the United World should be here now.**_

 _ ***The Train From The United World Arrived At Death.***_

 _ **Death: Come along now Students and staff.**_

 _ ***They Go Onto The Train From The United World.***_

 _ ***They Arrived At The United World.***_

* * *

 _At The United World._

 _ **Death: Welcome To the United World Everyone.**_

 _ **Every Student: Wow, it's bigger then Death City.**_

 _ ***They Notice People At The Park.***_

 _ **Spirit: Lord Death look it's Maka Akaba.**_

 _ **Death: Yeah, your right Spirit.**_

 _ **Spirit: But she's talking with her sister, brother, friends and boyfriend right now Lord Death. So let's not bother them.**_

 _ **Death The Kid: So dad who is that over there.**_

 _ **Maka Albarn: Yeah, who is that Lord Death.**_

 _ **Death: That's Maka Akaba the youngest daughter of Leo and Cyan Akaba.**_

 _ **Soul Evans: Maka Akaba she seems nice.**_

 _ **Death: But don't make her angry or she'll hit you with a paper fan.**_

 _ **Maka Albarn: Really a paper fan.**_

 _ **Death: Yup, a paper fan.**_

 _ **Blackstar: She's even scarier than our Maka.**_

 _ **Death: Don't make her angry though.**_

 _ **Everyone: Right, we won't Lord Death.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Toshiki do you think something's going to happen today.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: Who knows maybe we get to visit your parents's friends from a different town don't you guys agree Miwa, Kouji, Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian, Misaki, Aichi, Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui, Emi, Mrs. Sendou, Reiji, Eiji, Naoki, Shingo, Asaka, Zarc, Ray, Gray, Auntie and Uncle what do you think.**_

 _ **Kai: Maybe your right about us going to visit Maka's parents's friends in a different town Toshiki.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: Maybe your right Auntie and Uncle. Oh and Maka.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: What is it Toshiki?**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: Maka I know we haven't gone a date together since we became a couple but can we go on a date together this weekend.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Sure, I would love to go on a date with you.**_

 _ **Jun Mutsuki: Well, since today's Friday when are you guys going on your date alone together.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: It's up to Toshiki where he wants us to go on our date this weekend.**_

 _ **Jun Mutsuki: I guess but I've been your friend longer then Kai and Miwa so I'm worried about you.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: You know I wouldn't break her heart like Zarc did.**_

 _ **Misaki Tokura: Kai we know you wouldn't hurt Maka.**_

 _ **Taishi Miwa: You guys do realize that Kai wouldn't hurt Maka like Zarc did.**_

 _ **Zarc: You guys do realize I'm standing right here you know.**_

 _ **Ray Akaba: Unlike Zarc, Toshiki wouldn't break our sister's heart right Gray.**_

 _ **Gray Akaba: Yeah, my older sister Ray is right about this Toshiki would never break our sister's heart until like Zarc did.**_

 _ **?: Well, Well if it isn't Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba and Maka Akaba.**_

 _ **Maka**_ _ **Akaba: Huh? Your Death aren't you.**_

 _ **Death: Yup, long time no see Maka Akaba.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Yeah, long time no see Death.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: So you've come to visit Maka Huh?**_

 _ **Death: We did.**_

 _ **Gray Akaba: Maka can we have a duel I'm**_ _ **bored**_ _._

 _ **Maka Albarn: Okay, but you know you'll lose everytime**_ _ **you challenge**_ _ **me to a duel.**_

 _ **Gray Akaba: I know but it'll be different this time.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: He does realized he can't stand a chance against Maka right.**_

 _ **Ray Akaba: He knows that but he just won't give up is all.**_

 _ ***Actives Their United World Duel Disk.***_

 _ **Maka &Gray: Let's Duel!**_

 _ **Gray Akaba: I'll go first. I Raidraptor**_ _-_ _ **Vanishing**_ _ **Lanius**_ _ **next I Summon a second Vanishing Lanius I can Summon a Raidraptor and treat it as a Vanishing Lanius I overlay the two Vanishing Lanius's with Retrofit Lanius to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Raise Falcon! I place one card face down and end my turn.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: My turn! From my hand I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**_

 _ **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: When**_ _ **I**_ _ **have a Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not Sapphire Swallow on my field... I can Special Summon a level 1 Lyrical Luscinia from my hand along with Sapphire Swallow!**_ _ **Come forth! Sapphire Swallow! And the second Cobalt Sparrow!**_

 _ **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK**_ _ **100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**_

 _ **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand... And Special Summon it along with a second Sapphire Swallow in my hand.**_

 _ **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**_

 _ **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: I overlay the three level 1 Cobalt Sparrow and the two Sapphire Swallow! To build the overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**_

 _ **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Assembled Nightingale gains 100 ATK Points for every overlay unit attached to it.**_

 _ **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Also it can attack directly for every overlay unit it has. Direct attack first attack, second, third, fourth and fifth.**_

 _ ***After The Duel.***_

 _ **Gray Akaba: I can't win against my own little sister.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: You know that everyone has different dueling styles.**_

 _ **Gray Akaba: I guess your right.**_

 _ **Spirit: She hasn't changed one single bit and that includes her 5 Duel Monsters decks too**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: Maka you were amazing.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Thanks Toshiki.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: *Leans In To Kiss Maka Akaba.***_

 _ **Death: Um. Maka you and your boyfriend do realize we're standing right here.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: *Leans In To Kiss Maka Akaba.***_

 _ ***Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba Kiss.***_

 _ ***They Kiss.***_

 _ **Jun Mutsuki: Their not listening to you Death.**_

 _ **Ray Akaba: Don't even try to interrupt them Death.**_

 _ **Death: Okay Ray.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Toshiki remember we're in public.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: Maka guys let's get going.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go.**_

 _ **Everyone of Maka Akaba's Friends: We're coming Kai!**_

 _ **Ray &Gray: **__**Yeah we're coming.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: You guys can come along if you want.**_

 _ **Everyone From DWMA: Okay.**_

 _ **Death: Maka I would like to introduce you to the students from Death Weapon Meister Academy. This is Maka Albarn, Death The Kid, Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson, Soul Evans, Blackstar, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Crona.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: It's very nice to meet you I'm Maka Akaba. *Smiles At Them.***_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: Maka's older then you kids from Death City.**_

 _ **Everyone From DWMA: WHAT SHE'S OLDER THEN US! But she looks younger than us.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Well I'm not. Toshiki let's go. *Takes Toshiki Kai's Hand.***_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: Yeah let's go Maka.**_

 _ **Maka Albarn: Don't you think they seem to be always together.**_

 _ **Death The Kid: Yeah they definitely make a cute couple.**_

 _ **Maka Albarn: Lord Death how long ago have they been together.**_

 _ **Death: Since Zarc broke up with her.**_

 _ **Maka Albarn: Really not that long.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Toshiki is there anywhere your wanting to take me this weekend.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: That'll be a surprise Maka. Now come on let's go.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Okay let's go.**_

 _ **Taishi Miwa: You two have a lot of things planned on weekends don't you.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba &Toshiki Kai: Well that's because all the other dates we had we were only just friends. So this'll be our first date as a couple.**_

 _ **Jun Musuki: Say Maka what are we going to be doing today.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: I need to go to visit the underground dueling first to check what's going on.**_

 _ **Kouji Ibuki: What's going on and why do they need to see you?**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Don't know but we're going to find out what they want?**_

* * *

 _At The Underground Dueling._

 _ ***They Arrived At The Underground Dueling With The Students And Staff From Death Weapon Meister Academy.***_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: Well, well if it isn't Maka Akaba.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: It's been a while hasn't it.**_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: Well what can I do for you today Maka Akaba?**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Can you tell me about what's been going on as of late?**_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: If you want some answers you came to the right place. After all ever since you were little you did do underground dueling once before after all.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: I didn't come here to talk about my past. I came here to know what's been going on as of late?**_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: Right sorry about that I got sidetracked. So what do you want to know Maka Akaba?**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Do you know what's been going on with the underground dueling?**_

 _ **Liz Thompson: Maka what's underground dueling?**_

 _ **Patty Thompson: Yeah what's underground dueling?**_

 _ **Maka Albarn: I want to know too?**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: That'll have to wait.**_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: So far someone challenged my duelist in that cage over there and this person defeated them all. But I was able to defeat that person in a duel after this person defeated all of my best duelist.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: So your saying someone defeated all of your duelist just like that.**_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: Yeah he was too strong for them to handle.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: No wonder you guys are bruised up like that. If there's anything I could help you guys with let me know okay.**_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: We will don't worry.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: I've gotta go guys see you next time.**_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: Yeah see you next. Oh and Maka why don't you stop by for a duel sometimes.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you next time guys and I'll make sure to visit again bye guys.**_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: Yeah see you next time bye Maka.**_

 _ **Toshiki Kai: *Takes Maka Akaba's Hand.* Let's go Maka.**_

 _ **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go.**_

 _ ***After Maka Akaba And Her Friends, Family And Boyfriend left.***_

 _ **Someone From The Underground Dueling: Maka will always be there for us like she has always been.**_

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and writing the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn so I'll try to update everyday but it will take awhile until it is completed then update it.**_

 _ **What do you think will next find out in the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn.**_

 _ **• Ray, Gray and Maka Akaba are Cyan and Leo Akaba's Daughters and Son.**_

 _ **• Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki, Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen, Jillian Chen, Misaki Tokura and Zarc are Maka Akaba's Childhood friends.**_

 _ **• Toshiki Kai is Maka Akaba's Boyfriend.**_

 _ **• Ray and Gray Akaba are Maka Akaba's Older Siblings.**_

 _ **• Aichi Sendou Meets Toshiki Kai and Maka Akaba when Aichi was in elementary and Toshiki Kai and Maka Akaba were in 4th Grade.**_

 _ **• Ray,Gray, Maka Akaba and Zarc are duel monsters duelist.**_

 _ **•Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki, Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Leon Souryu/Soryu, Sharlene Chen, Jillian Chen and Misaki Tokura are Cardfight Vanguard players.**_

 _ **• Duel Monsters Duel Tournament.**_

 _ **• Cardfight Vanguard Tournament.**_

 _ **• Maka Albarn is Kami and Spirit Albarn's Daughter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Maka Albarn Meets Maka Akaba And Her Friends, Family And Boyfriend Part 2._

 _Previously on Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Last time Maka Akaba, Her Sister,Brother, Friends and Boyfriend brought the Death Weapon Meister Academy Students and to the underground dueling._

 _What do you think is going to happen next let's find._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

With Maka Akaba, Her Sister, Brother, Friends, Boyfriend And The Death Weapon Meister Academy Students And Staff.

 **Maka Akaba: I've haven't explained to you what underground dueling is have I.**

 **Death Weapon Meister Academy Students: Yeah, what exactly is underground dueling.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's best that my older sister tells you.**

 **Ray Akaba: Underground Dueling is different from normal dueling there are these collars that shock you every time you lose Life Points and there are other types of underground dueling that I can't explain very well. The are collars are called "Electrodes." If your wearing them they cause an electric shock. Maka did underground dueling once before when she was younger they wanted to test an Akaba's dueling style it was a to see how good of a duelist my younger sister was.**

 **Jun Musuki: I was there when Maka did the underground dueling in an underground dueling bar they wanted to test her strength on how a great duelist she is. Maka won and she passed the test that the people of the underground dueling bar.**

 **Maka Albarn: So she passed the test she took because the people from the underground dueling bar wanted to test her strength.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yes, they wanted to test Maka since she is the younger sister of Ray and Gray Akaba. Both her sister and brother did the same when they were younger. I know this because Maka and her older siblings told me about it.**

 **Death The Kid: Is that why she took us to the underground dueling bar.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: No, she just wants to find out what's been going on at the underground dueling bar. It's been bothering her lately.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah, it's been bothering her a lot lately don't you guys agree Ray, Gray, Ren, Asaka, Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, Emi, Shizuka, Reiji, Eiji, Kai, Miwa, Kouji, Jun, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka what do you think we should do to help your friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: I don't know but I want to help them no matter what.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: We're going to help Maka because we're your friends.**

 **Leon Souryu: Tetsu has a point there Maka we're your friends so we're going to help you.**

 **Jun Musuki: Yeah, we're going to help you Maka.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Uh, Maka what do you think we should do?**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: They've got a point Maka.**

 **Aichi Sendou: I agree with that what do you think mom and Emi.**

 **Emi Sendou: Yeah, I agree with my big brother.**

 **Shizuka Sendou: I agree with Aichi.**

 **Sharlene &Jillian: We agree with everyone we're going to help you.**

 **Reiji &Eiji: Yeah, we agree with them too.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Well, I'm helping too.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I'm going to help out one of my best friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks guys.**

 **Death The Kid: Can we help too.**

 **Maka Akaba: This is only for Duel Monsters Duelist and Cardfight Vanguard fighter to hangle not for kids that have weapon and meister ability it's only for us Duelist and Vanguard fighters to handle.**

 **Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah, you kids don't know how to play duel monsters or Cardfight Vanguard. Let's get going.**

 **Jun Musuki: Yeah, let's get going since those kids don't know how to play duel monsters or Cardfight Vanguard.**

 **Taishi Miwa: We've got to think of a way to help your friends Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, your right let's get going.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka how are we going to help your friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't know but we're going to help them no matter what.**

 ***The Death Weapon Meister Academy Students And Staff Went Home To Death City.***

* * *

The Next Day.

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Morning Maka do you have a date with Toshiki today.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I do but it's in the afternoon.**

 **Leo Akaba: How we eat breakfast as a family this morning and then you get ready for your date with Toshiki.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 ***Maka Went To Her Room To Get Ready For Her Date.***

 ***Maka Came Back She Wore A White Shirt With A Yellow Dress. She Wore Her Feather Earrings And She Wore A Wing-Shaped Barrette In Her Hair.***

 ***The Door Bell Rang.***

 **Cyan Akaba: Hi, Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Is Maka ready.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Yeah, she is. Maka! Toshiki here.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, ready to go Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, let's go.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Gray Akaba: Have fun on your date you two.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Maka Akaba: We will see you later.**

 **Toshiki Kai: *Takes Maka Akaba's Hand.* Let's go Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's go.**

* * *

With Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.

 **Maka Akaba: Where do you want to go first?**

 **Toshiki Kai: How about we go for a walk instead.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sounds good to me. I just hope we don't run into Zarc and his new girlfriend though.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Good point we don't want to run into them while we're on our date don't you agree Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I agree with you Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka how we find a place to eat for lunch.**

 **Maka Akaba: Good idea. You've could've told me you were hungry.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I don't want to be like Zarc who's always hungry.**

 **Maka Akaba: Good point. I know you wouldn't break my heart like Zarc did. Because I realize I actually love you but couldn't tell you how I truly felt about until me and Zarc broke up.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I'm glad you waited until you and Zarc broke up to tell me how you truly felt about me.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm glad you waited until me and Zarc broke up to tell me how you truly felt about me.**

 **Toshiki Kai: The same goes for me.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **The Owner Of The Restaurant: Thank you come again.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Where should we go next.**

 **?: Cousin Maka and Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Maka Akaba: Huh? Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Hey Cousin Maka you on a date with your boyfriend.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, we're on a date.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Sorry if I interrupted your date.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's fine. Well, we better go.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, Bye Maka and Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Maka Akaba: Yeah, Bye Shay.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Glad we didn't run into your ex-Boyfriend Zarc.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I'm totally glad we didn't run into him and his new girlfriend.**

 **Toshiki Kai: *Takes Maka Akaba's Hand.* Let's go so we don't run into Zarc and his new girlfriend.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's go.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka let's find a great place to spend time together so we don't run into Zarc.**

 **Maka Akaba: Good idea Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: So where do you want to go.**

 **Maka Akaba: Anywhere as long as I'm with you and we don't run into Zarc and his new girlfriend.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I love it when you say cute things like that.**

 **Maka Akaba: Say are Taishi and Misaki together now.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, they are. Did Misaki or Miwa told you that they were together now.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, they tell me that they were together now.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maybe after High School there going to be together forever like we are.**

 **Maka Akaba: You think so. So what else did you have plan for our date today?**

 **Toshiki Kai: I was thinking that we should go meet up with your cousin Shay later on. So we could spend some time with your family.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, that sounds great.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Well, let's head to your house since the sun is setting.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's go.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Arrived Back To The Akaba House.***

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome back you two we're about to start watching a movie.**

 ***They Put On A Movie.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Um. Aunt Cyan this isn't a scary movie right. Because you know cousin Maka hates scary movies.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Don't worry it isn't.**

 ***After The Movie.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka asleep during the movie.**

 **Ray Akaba: She must be tired.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Yeah, she must be tired.**

 **Ray Akaba: You guys know how Maka is she stays up to do her homework every night because she's smart at remembering when the assignment is due she even knows how to cook dinner for us when we aren't home.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Does she even try to take a break?**

 **Gray Akaba: She does but she refused to take a break everytime we ask her to take a break from homework.**

 **Leo Akaba: You can't blame her for always staying up late to do her homework right.**

 **Ray Akaba: I guess your dad. We can't blame her for staying up with to do her homework every night.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Tomorrow me and Maka are going to Card Capital. So we have plans tomorrow too.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Say Toshiki can I tag along with you and my cousin Maka tomorrow.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Sure of course you can come with us.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I realize something when my cousin Maka was reincarnated into four girls that had her face.**

 **Toshiki Kai: What was that you realize?**

 **Shay Obsidian: That they had my cousins face, clothes, hair accessories, necklaces, earrings and the four dimensional bracelets she used on Zarc.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I guess you realize those things when Maka was reincarnated into four girls.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, I guess I did didn't I. When cousin Maka was reincarnated I missed her a lot the times when she looked after me when I was a baby and the time when I was in elementary school being picked on because I wasn't a strong duelist like her but I took my cousin's advice and to stand up for myself and believe in myself and my duel monsters.**

 **Toshiki Kai: While Maka was away you took her advice didn't you Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, I guess I did didn't I.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Looks like it's getting late how about you both stay the night.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Okay, I guess stay the night.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Same goes for me auntie and uncle.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Well, see you both in the morning.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, see you in the morning auntie and uncle.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter so please wait until the chapter is completed. I will try to update everyday but I'm always busy most of the time when I have school but since I don't have school this week and next week I'll try to update everyday.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Toshiki Kai, Maka Akaba And Shay Obsidian Goes To Card Capital.

 _Previously on Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Toshiki Kai and Maka Akaba was on a date in the United World they had lunch together and when it turned dark they went to Maka Akaba's House to watch a movie with her family._

 _Let's Begin The Story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Woke Up Bright And Early.***

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Morning Auntie and Uncle.**

 **Ray Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Everyone. Ready to have breakfast before Toshiki, Maka and Shay have to leave to go Card Capital.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's eat!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 ***They Leave To Go To Card Capital.***

* * *

At Card Capital.

 ***They Arrived At Card Capital.***

 **Toshiki Kai &Maka Akaba: Hi, Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Hey Maka and Kai glad your here. Oh, you guys brought Maka's cousin Shay Obsidian.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Hey, long time no see.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, long time no see Shay. You know you used to follow Maka around when you were a baby and when you were a kid.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, but I still do though.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Even if Maka doesn't have time for you anymore she'll always have time for you if you want her visit you and your parents.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I guess your right thanks guys.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: We've been your cousin's friends for a long time.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I guess you guys know everything about my cousin Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Morikawa, Izaki, Emi, Kamui, Shizuka, Reiji and Eiji didn't know Maka for a long time like we did. Aichi met me and Maka when he was in 3rd grade and me and Maka were in 4th grade so Aichi still counts for someone who's known Maka for a long time.**

 **Shay Obsidian: You guys know my cousin very well.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I guess you could say that Maka always has a beautiful smile.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I was in Elementary and Middle School Shay I would always hit Zarc with a paper fan to wake him up everytime he falls asleep in class.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, back in elementary and middle school Maka would always hit Zarc everytime he insulted her or even makes her angry.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Even if she has a short temper when it comes to Zarc insulting her. Your cousin gets angry way too often if Zarc insulted her.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: There was a lot of times when he insulted her for an unknown reason and made her angry.**

 **Shay Obsidian: But how come my cousin Maka never gets angry at you guys.**

 **Leon Souryu: That's because we never insulted her unlike Zarc who insulted her.**

 **Sharlene Chen: He gets hit by Maka if he insulted her.**

 **Jillian Chen: Yeah, everytime time Zarc insulted Maka she angry.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Shay your cousin nevers hit her family members that means her cousins, aunts, uncles, parents and siblings.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Well, there was this one time Maka patted me because Zarc tried to make my cousin Maka hit me.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Seriously!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yep, and like Kouji just said Maka never hits a family member because she's too sweet and kind.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah, your right about that but everytime Zarc is around she hits him.**

 **Shay Obsidian: My Cousin Maka seems to always hit Zarc way back then and still does now.**

 **Maka Akaba: He just insulted everyone of my childhood friends who've known me longer than him.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Try to calm down okay.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay! You know I don't hit other people except Zarc.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Guess your right Maka. You only hit Zarc got it.**

 **Maka Akaba: Even though your the same age as Aichi Sendou, Shay you'll always be my younger cousin who've I've looked after when your parents are away. Since you don't need to be looked after anymore I'll still come visit you Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, your right! *Smiles At Maka Akaba.***

 **Maka Akaba: Me and Toshiki are going to be living together after High School because he wants to live in the United World after High School.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I won't get to see you everyday at school once you graduate Cousin Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Just because Maka's going to graduate doesn't mean you don't get to see her everyday.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, but I won't get to have lunch with her anymore.**

 **Maka Akaba: We may not see each other at school doesn't mean I won't see you anymore.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka has a point even though I go to the same school as Kai and Miwa we still get to talk on the phone.**

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like it's getting late if you need a lift hop on Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I rode the train from the United World, You and Toshiki rode the duel runner you and Zarc built but why didn't you ride your duel runner.**

 **Maka Akaba: I didn't feel like. Did you bring your duel runner helmet.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, I did.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, let's go. I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, see both you and Shay tomorrow Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Hold on tight Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: R-Right. Okay, Cousin Maka.**

 ***They Rode Back To The United World.***

 **Toshiki Kai: I should head home too because we got school tomorrow too.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, your right see you tomorrow Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, see you guys tomorrow.**

 ***They All Went Home.***

* * *

The Next Day At The Akaba House.

 ***They All Woke Up Bright And Early.***

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Ray Akaba: Morning mom, dad and Maka.**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Ray and Maka.**

 **Zarc: Morning guys.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning you three and Zarc.**

 **Maka Akaba: Zarc Reon! That's enough!**

 **Zarc: What did I do Maka?**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Ready to eat breakfast.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Ray Akaba: You two better get to school.**

 **Maka Akaba: My sister's right Zarc. Now let's go Zarc!**

 **Zarc: Okay, okay. Jeez you got problems everytime I'm around you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Let's get going Zarc!**

 ***Maka Akaba And Zarc Reon Leave For School.***

* * *

At The United World High School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World High School.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Hey, Cousin Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Hey, Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka even though Zarc lives at your house I don't like how he broke your heart when you first started high school but you two were only first year Students at the time and he broke up with you on the very first week of school on a Friday but now your with Toshiki he knows how to not break a girls heart unlike Zarc who broke your heart.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, your right but I'm over him now I've moved on and I'm just not going to think about what happened when we were in our first year of high school besides I've already moved on I'm no longer in love with Zarc I've been in love with Toshiki this whole time but didn't realize it until I've got into high school Toshiki was the one I was truly in love with.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I'm glad you found who've you been in love with this whole time but didn't realize it until your first year of high school. Maybe one day I'll find the one I truly love and I'll cherish her for the rest of my life. Oh, by the way Cousin Maka are you and Toshiki planning on getting married after High School.**

 **Maka Akaba: We've haven't decided yet. But Misaki and Taishi are ready decided on what their going to do after High School.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Really!**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, their going to the same University together but Toshiki and I haven't really decided on what we're going to do after High School.**

 **?: So you and your boyfriend haven't decided on what you two are going to do after High School.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? School Principal hi there.**

 **School Principal: So Maka you and your boyfriend haven't decided on what to do after High School.**

 **Maka Akaba: No, we've haven't decided on it yet.**

 **School Principal: Have you two talked about what you two are going to do after High School.**

 **Maka Akaba: We've haven't really talked about yet so we're going to just talk about what we're going to do after High School today when we meet up with the rest of our friends Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki and Misaki Tokura are in the same year as me so I'm going to talk to them today.**

 **School Principal: Sounds good to me. Oh, by the way Maka has your class decided on what your going to do for the school festival since it's the middle of spring and your going to graduate soon.**

 **Maka Akaba: I was thinking that we should do a Cafe.**

 **School Principal: That sounds like a great idea.**

 ***Maka Akaba And Zarc Reon Goes To Meet Up With Their Classmates.***

 **Selena: Maka good your here have you decided on what our class should do.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, how about we do a Cafe for the school festival.**

 **Selena: Good idea Maka. What do you think everyone should we.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's do a Cafe for the school festival.**

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like everyone agrees with the idea Mrs. Selena.**

 **Selena: I guess your Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: When's the festival though.**

 **Selena: It's the day before you all graduate from high school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like our school has a festival to get ready for.**

 **Zarc Reon: Guess your right.**

 **Selena: Let's get ready for the school festival! Oh, one more thing the school doesn't have outfits for us to wear for our class Cafe.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's get ready for the school festival. What do we do now if we don't have our outfits for our class Cafe.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Selena: Well, looks like it's time for lunch go ahead and have your lunch everyone.**

 ***With Maka Akaba,Zarc Reon, And Their Friends.***

 **Maka Akaba: I think I'm going to buy some outfits for the school festival but I'll do after school.**

 **Zarc Reon: Sounds good to me. What do you guys think.**

 **Ren Senjo: Yeah, if we got outfits for our class Cafe everything will be fine.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Maka's Phone Rings.* Huh? It's Toshiki.**

 **Len Teno: Oh, so your boyfriend's calling again are we.**

 **Maka Akaba: Why do you always want to butt in my business everytime Len.**

 **Ren Senjo: Len stop teasing her all the time.**

 **Len Teno: Come on it's really funny to tease her all the time.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Picks Up Her Phone.* Hey Toshiki sorry about not picking up earlier Len was teasing me again.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Really again. Why can't that friend of yours stop teasing you?**

 **Maka Akaba: I know what you mean. I just Len to stop teasing me all the time I don't really like being teasing when everytime you call me during lunch do you feel the same way I do Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Of course I do.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Kai put the phone on speaker.**

 **Maka Akaba: What's going on Toshiki?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Your Childhood friend Jun Mutsuki wants me to put you on speaker so should I do it or not.**

 **Maka Akaba: Go head.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Alright, I'm going to put you on speaker. *Puts Maka Akaba On Speaker.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: Hey Maka is there anything you need to talk to us about today.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, there is but you guys have to wait until I get to Card Capital after school today.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Maka is there something you have to do after school today?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I do have something to do after school but I'll have to wait until tomorrow so I won't be coming to Card Capital tomorrow let's let Misaki know about this today.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, let's let her know today so we don't have to tell her tomorrow.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: We'll still see you after school today so we'll wait until you get to Card Capital to tell Misaki about this.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, sounds good you guys see after school.**

 **Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa,Kouji Ibuki &Jun Mutsuki: Yeah, see you after school Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Bye Maka Love you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Bye Love you too Toshiki.**

 ***They Both Hang Up.***

 **Ren Senjo: Glad you and your boyfriend gets along very well and he understands you got things to do tomorrow what a nice boyfriend you have Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: You really think so Ren.**

 **Ren Senjo: You and your boyfriend Toshiki Kai are like me and Mia.**

 **Maka Akaba: Really you think that Toshiki and I are like you and Mia.**

 **Mia Nakatani: Come on it's obviously true Maka both you and your boyfriend are like us.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka when you two graduate high school what do you think both you and Toshiki are going to do.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't know yet but I'm sure we'll think of something.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Cousin Maka you do realize the festival is the day before you graduate.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, and we've got a lot to do before the festival.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like we should head back see you later Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, see you later cousin Maka.**

 ***Maka Akaba And Her Friends Go Meet Up With Their Classmates.***

 **Selena: Maka can I ask you a favor?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, sure what is it?**

 **Selena: Tomorrow after school can buy us outfits for our class Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba: I already talked to Mimi and my other friends that I'd so of course.**

 **Selena: Thank you so much Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm doing that after school tomorrow so you don't have to worry about getting our class outfits for our class Cafe Mrs. Selena.**

 **Selena: Thank you again Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: No problem at all.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: See you all tomorrow.**

 **Everyone: Bye Mrs. Selena!**

 **Maka Akaba: Ready to go Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, let's go.**

 ***Maka Akaba And Her Cousin Shay Obsidian Head To Card Capital.***

* * *

At Card Capital.

 ***Maka Akaba And Shay Obsidian Arrived At Card Capital.***

 **Misaki Tokura: Hey Maka and Shay.**

 **Maka Akaba &Shay Obsidian: Hey Misaki.**

 **Maka Akaba: Everyone else is not here yet.**

 **Misaki Tokura: They should be here any minute now.**

 ***They Doors Opens.***

 **Everyone: Sorry we're late.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your not late your right on time.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka you know you've gotta tell everyone that your not going to be here after school tomorrow.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I know. Misaki, Aichi, Emi, Kamui, Ren, Tetsu, Asaka, Morikawa,Izaki, Reiji,Eiji, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian I won't be coming to Card Capital tomorrow.**

 **Everyone: Why do you have something planned after school tomorrow?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, there's going to be a spring festival at my school so my class is going to do a Cafe we don't have outfits for our class Cafe so I'm going to be buying some outfits for the class and anyone who wants to help out. Taishi, Jun, Kouji and Toshiki already know I won't be here tomorrow.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maka, mine and Kai's High School will be helping you with your school festival remember.**

 **Maka Akaba: You do realize I don't forget that easily.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: So that means you already knew about it.**

 **Maka Akaba: Of course I did besides Leon, Sharlene and Jillian's High School along with Misaki and Aichi's school who will also be helping my school out with our school festival.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: You do realize Ren that Maka's really smart at remembering things** **unlike Morikawa who forgets things.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I've got to agree with you on that Tetsu.**

 **Toshiki Kai: We'll be helping the United World High School with their school's spring festival.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka does anyone get to help out with your class Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure if you want to.**

 **Taishi Miwa: I wonder what you'd look like in a maid outfit.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't make images about me wearing a maid or waitress outfit.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: You might look good in it Maka right Kai.**

 **Toshiki Kai: They do have a point Maka don't you agree Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: You'd look great in it Maka so don't worry about it.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess you guys are right.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Maka would look great in anything right Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, my cousin would look great in anything.**

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like it's getting late we better go Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, your right.**

 **Maka Akaba: See you guys.**

 **Toshiki Kai: But before you go. *Leans In To Kiss Maka.***

 ***They Kiss.***

 **Maka Akaba: Well, see you guys. Shay will be coming tomorrow but I won't be coming tomorrow after school.**

 **Everyone: Right see Bye Maka and Shay.**

 ***They Went Back To The United World.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: We should head home too.**

 **Everyone: Yeah, your right Jun.**

 ***They All Went Home.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and starting the next chapter and I'll try to update everyday as well so please wait for the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. What do you think will happen next in Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Stay toon for the next update.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting Ready For The United World High School Spring Festival Part 1.

 _Previously on Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Maka Akaba and Shay Obsidian went to Card Capital to hang out with Maka Akaba's friends after school they went and told them that Maka Akaba won't be coming to Card Capital tomorrow after school._

 _What Do You Think Will Happen Next Find Out In Today's Chapter._

 _Let's Begin The Story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka. Maka are going to come home late?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I'm coming home late because I've got to buy some outfits for my class Cafe.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Oh, your doing a Cafe with your class.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I'm going to do a Cafe with my class.**

 **Ray Akaba: Morning mom, dad and Maka.**

 **Cyan,Leo &Maka Akaba: Morning Ray.**

 **Gray Akaba: Morning mom, dad, Maka and Ray.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Maka &Ray Akaba: Morning Gray!**

 **Zarc Reon: Morning Everyone!**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray,Gray &Maka Akaba: Morning Zarc.**

 **Maka Akaba: Mom I told Shay to go to Card Capital to hang out with my childhood friends because I can't make it today after school.**

 **Cyan Akaba: I'm sure Shay will fill in for you.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your right mom.**

 **Cyan Akaba: How about we eat breakfast now.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Maka Akaba: Let's get going Zarc.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah, let's go.**

 **Ray Akaba: Have a nice day at school Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, see you when I get back from the store.**

 **Cyan,Leo,Ray &Gray Akaba: Yeah, see you when you get home!**

 **Maka Akaba: Come on Zarc let's go.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah, let's go.**

 ***They Left For School.***

* * *

At The United World High School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World High School With Shay Obsidian.***

 **School Principal: Glad that you three are here. The High School from a different high school are going to be here to help us out.**

 **Zarc Reon: What schools are coming to help with our spring festival.**

 **School Principal: Maka already knows so I don't have to tell her but I'm going to tell you Zarc Reon the Schools are Hitsue High School, Fukahara High School, Miyaji Academy the High School section not the middle school section and schools from overseas.**

 **Zarc Reon: Aren't those schools where Maka Akaba's childhood friends go to.**

 **School Principal: Yes, they are Zarc Reon.**

 **?: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji, Jun, Misaki, Aichi, Morikawa, Izaki, Ren, Tetsu, Asaka, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka ready to meet up with your classmates so we can get ready for your school's spring festival.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's get going to mine and Zarc's class.**

 **Taishi Miwa: I can't wait to see what the spring festival is going to be like this year.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, you'll just have to wait to find out Taishi.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Is there going to be a duel tournament again.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, but a different class will be doing it the school principal thought we should take a break from doing duel tournaments.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Aww! I wanted to see you Duel again.**

 **Maka Akaba: DON'T COMPLAIN REN!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka has a point Ren so don't complain.**

 **Zarc Reon: Um. Shouldn't we be going now.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess your right Zarc.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka I'll see you later.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, see you later Shay.**

 ***They Go To Meet Up With Maka Akaba And Zarc Reon's Classmates.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Isn't your cousin graduating next year?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, Shay's going to be graduating next year.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka we should meet up with your classmates.**

 **?: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Hey, Mimi.**

 **Mimi Shiki: Hey, Maka. Huh? Looks like your childhood friends that help us out with our school festival in elementary and middle school are here to help us out again.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, they are.**

 ***They Go To Meet Up With Maka Akaba And Zarc Reon's Classmates.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka how are you spend time with us your childhood friends and your cousin Shay at lunch together.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, that sounds great.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka is there going to be a haunted house or something at the festival this year.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't mention haunted house please. *Hides Behind Toshiki Kai.***

 **Toshiki Kai: You've shouldn't have mentioned haunted house. Maka hates anything scary.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Oops sorry Maka I totally forgot.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's fine don't worry about it Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: I'm really sorry I mentioned something scary sorry about that.**

 **Maka Akaba: Come guys let's get going.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: We should get going shouldn't we.**

 **Misaki Tokura: I guess we should shouldn't we.**

 ***They Arrived At Maka's Classroom To Meet Up With Her Classmates.***

 **Selena: Maka great your here! Can you make the sign for our class Cafe?**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure, I'd love to.**

 **Selena: Your childhood friends could help you with the sign.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, guys want to help me out with the sign.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, we would love to help you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks guys.**

 **Selena: The rest of us will be else where.**

 ***The Class Left Maka Akaba And Her Childhood Friends Alone.***

 **Maka Akaba: What do you think I should write.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: How about United World High School Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba: Great idea. *Writes United World High School Cafe.* There all done. What do you think?**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: It looks great.**

 ***The Class Came Back.***

 **Maka Akaba: Didn't fine anything for our Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yep, couldn't find anything.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well we just finished the sign for our Cafe.**

 **Selena: Looks great Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Misaki Tokura: Come on Maka let's have lunch together with your cousin Shay.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, coming. How about we eat lunch on the rooftop because I don't want to hear a certain someone teasing me and Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Good idea let's head to the rooftop.**

 **Maka Akaba: You coming with us to the rooftop or what Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, I'm coming too.**

 ***With Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Cousin Shay Obsidian.***

 **Aichi Sendou: Wow, Maka did you all of that.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I did. I made enough for everyone.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Friends: Thanks Maka! *They Take A Bite.* Wow, it's delicious!**

 **Maka Akaba: I could make it again if you'd like.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Friends: Yeah, that would be great!**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Cousin Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: What is it Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian: When you graduate will you still always visit me, mom and dad?**

 **Maka Akaba: You know I will always come visit you, auntie and uncle so don't worry about it too much you have great friends that will always be there for you like Kite Tenjo, Saya Sasayama, Allen Kozuki and all of the great friends you've made while Zarc and I were reincarnated. I'm glad I got reincarnated to be near my younger cousin, my aunts, uncles and my friends.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I'm glad I've got to be near my older cousin again like when I was a baby who've you've always looked after when my parents are away. I knew that I get to spend time with you all over again when you were reincarnated and I was happy that you got revived thanks to uncle Leo.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I'm glad too.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: We're glad you got revived when your reincarnation were Fused back into one back into you Maka.**

 **Leon Souryu: You've gotta admit that was amazing splitting yourself into the four dimensions.**

 **Maka Akaba: But I've left my cousin Shay alone, I've left my family and mostly my childhood friends who've known me for a long time.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: You've had to protect everyone's future that's why you did it Maka.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Ren has a point don't you all agree.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah, you can't blame yourself for that when Zarc became the Supreme Dragon King Zarc.**

 **Toshiki Kai: You know I don't get why he put his name at the end of Supreme Dragon King.**

 **Taishi Miwa: I was going to say the exact same thing.**

 **Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Maka you've gotta admit Zarc wasn't himself at the time right.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I guess your right about this.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Since your not coming to Card Capital today your cousin Shay will fill in for you.**

 **Maka Akaba: You know I'm glad to have family and friends to count on who will always be there for me.**

 **Toshiki Kai: We're glad you feel that way Maka and I feel the same way you do.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka you can always count on us your friends, family and your Duel Monsters who've always been there for you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, your right I can always count on you guys no matter what.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: We should head back.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, we should head back to our own class shouldn't we.**

 ***They All Head Back To Help With Their Class.***

 **Naoki Ishida: Maka do you think get us outfits for your school's spring festival.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure. Besides I've already planned to get everyone outfits for my class Cafe if they want to help us.**

 **Shingo Komoi: You sure know how to get ready for the festival and your class Cafe you know that right.**

 **Aichi Sendou: That's because Maka never forgets things that easily right Kai.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Of course she doesn't she has a great memory like Misaki isn't that right Miwa, Kouji and Jun.**

 **Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki &Jun Mutsuki: Yeah, of course Maka never even forgets things that easily she always has a great memory.**

 ***They Went To Meet Up With Maka Akaba's Classmates.***

 ***They Arrived At Maka Akaba's Classroom To Meet Up With Her Classmates.***

 **Selena: Looks like everyone's back from lunch so let's get ready to help decorate the school for the spring festival.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah, let's help decorate the school for the spring festival!**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't you think their too excited guys.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, we've gotta agree with you on that Maka.**

 **Zarc Reon: Come on Maka you should be excited too.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm excited because I've to wake you up every morning.**

 **Toshiki Kai: You seriously are worst than your reincarnations Zarc.**

 **Taishi Miwa: I've gotta agree with Kai, Zarc.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka always has to wake you up everyday when you sleep in and you've almost made both you and Maka late for school.**

 **Misaki Tokura: No wonder Maka always gets angry at you when you sleep in or when you insulted her.**

 **Naoki Ishida: I have problems when it comes to waking up in the morning Zarc.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Yeah, Zarc Reon you have problems when it comes to waking up in the morning.**

 **Maka Akaba: My Cousin Shay Obsidian will going to Card Capital with you guys today after school even though you guys are staying at my house.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I'm totally glad we don't bring Zarc Reon along with us after school to Card Capital because if we brought Zarc along he would of insulted us just like when we were in elementary school don't you agree Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, of course I agree with you Toshiki.**

 **Selena: I bought some decorations for our class Cafe Maka so you don't have to buy them after school today.**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm guessing you bought them yesterday Mrs. Selena.**

 **Selena: Yes, I bought them yesterday. Smart as always Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: You know too well.**

 **Selena: You just need to buy us maid or waitress outfits for the girls and for the boys you can get anything for them okay.**

 **Maka Akaba: All of my childhood friends know I have a good memory like my childhood friend Misaki Tokura.**

 **Selena: Seeing as you've never forgotten anything before I know you'd never forget to buy things for the class Cafe Maka. Alright, how about we take a break.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Okay, let's take a break!**

 **Maka Akaba: *Pulls Out Her Duel Monsters Play Mat.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka can I Duel you!**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure, if you want to. How about you start us off first.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Huh? You sure about this Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, go ahead.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Alright, I Summon Psychic Gray** **! Since it's only my turn I can't attack on my very first turn so next I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Your move Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, my turn! I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 DEF 100** **Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not Sapphire Swallow on my field... I can Special Summon a level 1 Lyrical Luscinia from my hand along with Sapphire Swallow! Come forth! Sapphire Swallow! And the second Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0/ DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand... And Special Summon it along with a second Sapphire Swallow in my hand.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I overlay the three level 1 Cobalt Sparrows and the two Sapphire Swallows! To build the overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Assembled Nightingale gains 100 ATK Points for every overlay unit attached to it.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Also it can attack directly for every overlay unit it has.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't you guys think this brings back memories before Maka split herself into the four dimensions.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah, it does doesn't right Kouji, Misaki.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: It sure does bring back memories don't you think Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: This does bring back memories before Maka split herself and Zarc into the four dimensions.**

 **Maka Akaba: Direct attack! First attack, second, third, fourth and fifth! I end my turn!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: This definitely brings back memories before you split yourself and Zarc into the four dimensions.**

 **Maka Akaba: Do you think I'm going hard on you Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: No, not at all Maka. Kouji's known you longer than me, Ren Suzugamori's known you longer then Tetsu Shinjou, Misaki Tokura's known you longer than Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen, but I've known you longer then Toshiki Kai and Taishi Miwa.**

 **Maka Akaba: After I was reincarnated how come you guys including Aichi remembered me.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: It's because of what you told us that when you are reincarnated that we should help your family revive you by finding your reincarnations first then merging them together so you could be revived into the Maka Akaba we've known for along time who doesn't forget things but when you were reincarnated into four girls you forgotten us your childhood friends not just but Zarc Reon also forgotten everything. Maka you've split yourself to protect everyone's futures that's why you did it.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I did that to protect everyone's futures and now that I'm revived it's time to move forward and not think about the past so we're going to move forward and not think about what happened in the past.**

 **Toshiki Kai: She has a point Jun. *Kisses Maka On The Forehead.* I've missed Maka when she was reincarnated the Maka who has never forgotten anything, the Maka that would try to make everyone happy in her dueling, the Maka who is always angry at Zarc, Maka who's sad and happy, and the Maka who has a beautiful smile.**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki? I've missed you too when I was reincarnated into four girls.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka can we continue the duel?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's continue the duel. Oh, by the way Jun it's your turn.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Okay. My turn! I draw. From my hand I Summon Beam Monster, Raidrum! Next I activate the spell card Polymerzation I fuse together Beam Monster, Raidrum and Army Penguin together. I Fusion Summon! Casmo Break!**

 **Maka Akaba: But that's not all I can add two more Lyrical Luscinia monster from my deck to my hand. I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler and Sapphire Swallow! I overlay Turquoise Warbler and Sapphire Swallow together to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Recital Starling!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Recital Starling ATK 0 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Recital Starling gains 300 ATK and DEF Points!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Recital Starling ATK 300 / DEF 300 Rank 1.**

 **Aichi Sendou: So your using your new Lyrical Luscinia monster huh?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, that's right I'm using my new Lyrical Luscinia monster.**

 **Taishi Miwa: I think Lyrical Luscinia - Recital Starling can attack the opponent directly like Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale can.**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: I don't see what's so great about Duel Monsters.**

 **Maka Akaba: If you don't like it you can just go home!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Now, now Maka please calm down.**

 **Yuta Izaki: Yeah, Maka please calm down right Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Can you please calm down Maka right Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, please calm down on what that idiot Morikawa said.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, you guys are right. Want to continue Jun?**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Yeah, let's continue the duel. Alright, my turn! I draw! I Special Summon Original Saver, Zero now I attack Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale directly.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability by using one overlay unit you attack is cancelled! But when I use an overlay unit Assembled Nightingale's ATK Points lowers down by 100.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Next I attack you Original Saver, Zero!**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability by using one overlay unit damage becomes zero!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Amazing as always Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I activate Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability it attacks my opponents Life Points directly!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: As always you know how to make people happy.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate the spell card Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song! I can Summon a level 1 monster from my hand. I Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler! Next I can add a spell card from my deck and add it to my hand and I can activate the spell card I just drew from my deck. I activate the spell card Polymerzation! I Fuse together Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale with Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler! Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! I Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: For how many overlay units that the Fusion Material Assembled Nightingale had it's Level goes up.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: And for the level it gains 500 ATK Points.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 3000 / DEF 0 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: Battle Independent Nightingale attack Original Saver, Zero!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: I activate my trap it nagates your attack.**

 **Maka Akaba: Independent Nightingale can attack your life Points directly.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: *Life Points Hits Zero.* Looks like I lose don't I Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: You know Jun it doesn't matter if you win or lose dueling is about making people happy to bring smiles to kids faces and hope for their futures isn't that right Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Maka does have a point Jun Mutsuki Duel Monsters brings the duelist and the monsters together.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Yeah, you guys are right.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'll see you guys at my house when I get back from the store.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, we'll see you when you get back home.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Well, Shay ready to come to Card Capital with us.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, let's go!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Let's drop our stuff off at Maka's house first guys.**

 ***Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends Drop Their Stuff Off At The Akaba House And Left For Card Capital With Shay Obsidian.***

* * *

At Card Capital.

 ***They Arrived At Card Capital With Shay Obsidian.***

 **Shinemon Nitta: Hi, everyone I'm guessing you guys are going to stay at Maka's house until the spring festival.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, Uncle Shin we'll be staying there until the spring festival starts.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: By the way where is Maka anyways?**

 **Taishi Miwa: She went to the store to buy outfits for her classmates and us her childhood friends.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Why is her classmates and her doing something for her school's spring festival?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah, her classmates and her will be doing a Cafe for the school festival at her school.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: That means she'll be busy all week until the spring festival at her school starts.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: She said she'll be here tomorrow weren't you listening!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: I was too busy loading new booster packs that came in.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka said that we can help her classmates and her out in the school spring festival that's the day before we graduate high school that's when her school festival is.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: So I'm guessing you came by yourself without your cousin huh Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, I did my cousin thought I should spend some time with her childhood friends while she's not here.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: You go to the same school as your cousin right?**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, I go to the same school as Maka.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: She did mentioned that all the school's from this town and the United World are going to the United World High School's Spring Festival. That means that the elementary and middle schools will be there for the spring festival.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Guys let's head back to the United World before Maka worries.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, let's head back to the United World!**

 ***They All Headed Back To The United World.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome back everyone.**

 **Leon Souryu: Is Maka back from the store yet?**

 **Leo Akaba: She's in her room. Oh, and she's about to take a bath so don't barge into the bathroom okay.**

 ***Maka Akaba Walks In.***

 **Maka Akaba: Welcome back guys.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Hey Maka did you get everything you needed for your class Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I got everyone outfits for the class Cafe.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: That's great now your class has outfits for the class Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't forget I got you guys outfits too.**

 **Misaki Tokura: That's great! Thank you very much Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: It's no problem at all.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Glad you told us yesterday that you weren't going to be coming to Card Capital today.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright, dinners ready.**

 **Maka Akaba: We're coming!**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, we're coming Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Mom, dad how are Ray and Gray doing?**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Their doing fine with their lovers.**

 **Maka Akaba: That's great to hear. You know mom and dad I've got a call from Ray while I was at the store she said she's coming to the Spring Festival.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Did Gray also call you today?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, he did. He said he was also coming to the Spring Festival. Even if Ray and Gray are married now they still have time for their little sister why is that?**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: That's because they care about you Maka your their little sister after that they will always love the most.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess I'm so busy with school I just don't have time for them anymore.**

 **Leo Akaba: I guess that's normal for you to be busy everyday.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, your right dad.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Well, you have to get ready for your school festival tomorrow and until the day before the spring festival at your school starts Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, you both know how it is when I'm busy getting ready for the spring festival.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: We know that this years spring festival will be amazing Maka.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Dinner.***

 **Maka Akaba: Well, let's get to bed guys we don't want to be late do we.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, let's get to bed.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and I'll be starting to write the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. What do you think will happen next find out in the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. I'll try to update everyday but it will take a while to upload the new chapters so please wait for the next update.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting Ready For The School Festival.

 _Previously Maka Akaba had to go buy some outfits for class Cafe. Shay Obsidian had to spend time with Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends while Maka Akaba was buying some outfits for her classmates and childhood friends to wear at the school spring festival._

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They All Woke Up Bright And Early.***

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **CyanLeo Akaba: Morning Everyone.**

 **Zarc Reon: Morning Everyone!**

 **Maka Akaba: For once your up early.**

 **Zarc Reon: Just because I wake up late everyday doesn't mean it's a everyday thing.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, you have fun with waking up late.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Does he really wake up late everyday.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, pretty much!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Hope he doesn't do this when graduation comes around.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Just don't expect people to always have to wake him up everyday.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, I've gotta agree with you Jun.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Taishi Miwa: How about I talk to Zarc Reon about his sleeping in problems.**

 ***Everyone Nodded.***

 **Taishi Miwa: I've gotta listen carefully Zarc Reon. Maka is sick and tired of waking you up everyday so you should try to set up your alarm clock so your not late for school!**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Taishi for doing that for me.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Sure, not at all I'd do anything for a childhood friend.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: ZARC REON MAKA MAY ALWAYS HAVE TO WAKE YOU UP EVERYDAY BUT LIKE MIWA SAID SHE'S SICK AND TIRED OF WAKING YOU UP EVERYDAY!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Alright, guys it's about we got going.**

 **Maka Akaba: I've already made you guys lunch so don't worry about it.**

 **Yuta Izaki: But what about Zarc's lunch?**

 **Maka Akaba: He can just buy the school's lunch instead of me making him lunch.**

 **Zarc Reon: C-Cruel!**

 **Toshiki Kai: I think you deserve to have school lunches instead of Maka making you lunch.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ready to go guys.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, let's get going.**

 ***They Left To Go To The United World High School.***

* * *

At The United World High School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World High School.***

 **School Principal: Maka have something to tell you?**

 **Maka Akaba: What is it?**

 **School Principal: I've changed the date of the spring festival for March because you Seniors will be graduating soon in March so we're going to have it tomorrow before you graduate.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks for letting me know about this bye I've gotta go now.**

 ***They Arrived At Maka Akaba's Class To Meet Up With With Her Classmates.***

 **Selena: Maka good your here. Maka is there something wrong?**

 **Maka Akaba: The school principal said he changed the date of the spring festival for tomorrow before the Seniors graduates.**

 **Selena: Well, we've better start decorating. Oh, Maka did you brought our outfits for our class Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I brought the outfits for everyone.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Wow, they look amazing, but you didn't have to go buy all of this for us.**

 **Maka Akaba: The School didn't have outfits for us so I'd insist that I'd go buy them for everyone.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Well, thank you very much Maka!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Looks like you won't be working at Card Capital at all Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: I guess your right Kai. *Misaki Tokura Calls Her Uncle.***

 **Shinemon Nitta: Hello?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Hey Uncle Shin I'm not going to be at Card Capital this mounth even though it's February.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Okay, I'll see you on the day of your graduation then.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, see then. Now that that's done ready to help Maka decorate the school for the spring festival.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, let's do it!**

 ***They Start Decorating The Whole School After They Were Finally Finishing Decorating The Whole School.***

 **School Principal: Wow, all of the students from here at the United World High School and all students from different schools who came to help us prepare for the spring festival. Looks like we've finished decorating so we don't need to decorate in the school and in the classrooms. Well, done everyone.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Toshiki Kai: *Takes Maka Akaba's Hand.* Let's eat together Maka, guys like yesterday.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's go right guys.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, let's get going Maka and Kai!**

 ***They All Went Up To The Rooftop To Eat Lunch Together.***

 ***Maka Akaba Hands Them Their Lunch.***

 **Naoki Ishida: This looks amazing thanks for making this lunch for us.**

 **Shingo Komoi: Yeah, this looks amazing!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka learned how to cook since she was four years old isn't that right Kouji, Misaki, Ren, Tetsu, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian, Shay, Saya, Allen, Kite.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah, when I was younger my cousin always cook me something to eat when ever I'm hungry that was when I was younger though Toshiki, Taishi and Kouji already know about this.**

 **Kite Tenjo: There was this one time before Maka was reincarnated into four girls she'd always had us have lunch with her and Shay isn't that Saya and Allen.**

 **Saya Sasayama: Yeah, it's true Maka always would let us eat lunch with her and Shay.**

 **Allen Kozuki: Shay would always talk about how Maka was an amazing cook that was before she was reincarnated into four girls that is.**

 **Shay Obsidian: How are cousin Ray and Gray doing anyways?**

 **Maka Akaba: Their doing great they said they'd come to the Spring Festival.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka I'm glad we still get to see them sometimes but not all the time.**

 **Maka Akaba: Shay I'm glad you feel the same way I do about my sister and brother.**

 **Saya Sasayama: Shay was really sad when Maka was reincarnated into four girls though.**

 **Maka Akaba: After my Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale risked her life to take Ancient Fairy Dragon's place to be sealed away on a rock to protect Ancient Fairy Dragon. I suffered after losing Assembled Nightingale she was the one who's always guided me through my trials and difficulties when I was reincarnated into four girls and split myself into the four dimensions. I made those around me suffer after I split myself into the four dimension.**

 **Taishi Miwa: That's not true you didn't make us suffer by splitting yourself into the four dimensions the reason you did it was to protect everyone's futures so you split yourself and Zarc into the four dimensions and the both of you were reincarnated into four people the both of you had new lives in the four dimensions.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka you aren't the one to blame for what happened that day.**

 **Maka Akaba: But Toshiki I still think it was my fault for making my friends and family worry about me.**

 **Toshiki Kai: *Leans In To Kiss Maka And They Kiss.***

 **Naoki Ishida: Is that really necessary?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Do you think Kamui and the others will be fine without us at Card Capital?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: It'll be fine the shop manager is there so don't worry.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Maka are we going to help you with your class Cafe on the day of the spring festival?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, you guys are going to help me out with the Cafe that my classmates and I are doing.**

 **Leon Souryu: I think we'd look great in the outfits you bought yesterday after school Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I want to know who's been attacking my friend and his best duelists.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maybe it's someone who hates you?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Kai may be right maybe it's someone who hates you?**

 **Maka Akaba: Maybe your right. Nobody would just hurt my friends like that.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka stop worrying so much about who ever attacked your friends.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, guess your right.**

 **Aichi Sendou: By the way Maka do you know what you and Kai are doing after you both graduate?**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? We haven't decided yet Aichi. But Toshiki said he wants to live in the United World.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Come you guys still haven't decided on what the both of you are going to yet.**

 **Yuta Izaki: We won't be graduating until next year but you guys and the other Seniors will be graduating this year in the spring.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I still get to see everyday once you graduate right Maka.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Katsumi Morikawa: Kai let's have a battle!**

 **Maka Akaba: I had enough of you always trying to pick a fight with Toshiki all the time. You can go home if you want!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka please calm down.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, your right Toshiki.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: Bye Shay, Kite, Allen and Saya see you guys later!**

 **Shay Obsidian, Kite Tenjo, Allen KozukiSaya Sasayama: Yeah, see you later Maka!**

 ***With Maka Akaba, Her Childhood Friends And Classmates.***

 **Selena: Welcome back Maka we're about to take a break even though we already finished decorating the school with the whole school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, then.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka can I duel you next since you already dueled Jun.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, sure let's do this.**

 **Toshiki KaiMaka Akaba: Let's Duel!**

 **Maka Akaba: *LP: 4000.***

 **Toshiki Kai: *LP: 4000.***

 **Maka Akaba: You can make the first move.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Okay, then. I Summon Amber Dragon, Dawn next I place one card face down and end my turn. Your move Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! From my hand I Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When I have a Lyrical Luscinia monster that's not Sapphire Swallow on my field... I can Special Summon a level 1 Lyrical Luscinia from my hand along with Sapphire Swallow! Come forth! Sapphire Swallow! And the second Cobalt Sparrow!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When Cobalt Sparrow is Special Summoned, I can add a third Cobalt Sparrow from my deck to my hand... And Special Summon it along with the second Sapphire Swallow in my hand.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow ATK 100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow ATK 0 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I overlay the three level 1 Cobalt Sparrow and the two Sapphire Swallow! To build the overlay network! Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the battlefield! I Xyz Summon! Fly down! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 0 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Assembled Nightingale gains 100 ATK Points for every overlay unit attached to it.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 500 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Also it can attack directly for every overlay unit it has. Direct attack! The First direct attack!**

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 3500***

 **Toshiki Kai: Ugh!**

 **Maka Akaba:** **Second!**

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 3000***

 **Maka Akaba: Third!**

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 2500***

 **Maka Akaba: Fourth!**

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 2000***

 **Maka Akaba: Fifth!**

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 1500***

 **Toshiki Kai: Amazing as always Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: You've gotten better yourself.**

 **Toshiki Kai: But you've played duel monsters since you were four years old.**

 **Maka Akaba: That may be true Toshiki but after I worried all of you how can you guys still forgive me for doing that to protect everyone's futures.**

 **Toshiki Kai: It's what you said the day before you split yourself and Zarc into the four dimensions.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? But I left my friends and family without me but all of you still remembered me but my parents, sister, brother, aunts, uncles and cousins forgotten me.**

 **Toshiki Kai: It's because we know that you'll be revived and come back to us.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Kai's got a good point Maka don't you guys agree with me.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, Kai's right about this Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Everyone thank you very much.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: We are your friends after all so of course we'd forgive you for everything you had to do to protect everyone's futures.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks again. Ready to continue Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, let's continue. I Summon Amber Dragon, Daylight, next I attack Assembled Nightingale with Amber Dragon, Dawn and Amber Dragon, Daylight. Now attack.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate** **Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability by using one overlay unit I negate Assembled Nightingale's destruction by battle or effect! But when I use an overlay unit Assembled Nightingale loses 100 ATK Points.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 400 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I now attack you directly. I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability by using one overlay unit, damage becomes 0! When I used another of Assembled Nightingale's overlay units. Assembled Nightingale loses another 100 ATK Points.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale ATK 300 / DEF 0 Rank 1.**

 **To** **s** **hiki Kai: I end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I activate Assembled Nightingale's Special Ability. Up to the of Overlay Units it has, it can attack directly.**

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 1200***

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 900***

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 600***

 **Maka Akaba: I activate the spell card, Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song. I can Special Summon a level 1 monster from my hand. I Special Summon... Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler ATK 100 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand! I activate the spell card Polymerzation! I fuse together Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale with Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler. Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! I Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000 / DEF 0 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: When Independent Nightingale is Fusion Summoned... It gains levels equal to the amount of Overlay Units the Fusion material Assembled Nightingale had.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 1000 / DEF 0 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: It also gains 500 ATK Points for every level it has.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale ATK 3000 / DEF 0 Level 4.**

 **Maka Akaba: Independent Nightingale attack Amber Dragon, Daylight and Amber Dragon, Dawn!**

 **Toshiki Kai: I activate my trap it negates your attack.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't think that's the end. Independent Nightingale's Special Ability activate! Once per turn, it can deal damage to the opponent equal to its level x500.**

 ***Toshiki Kai - LP: 0***

 **Toshiki Kai: Looks like I lose don't I.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, it does but it doesn't matter if you win or lose dueling is subpost to make people happy after all.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, your right.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Smiles At Toshiki Kai.***

 **Toshiki Kai: *Smiles Back At Maka Akaba.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: We should get going.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, your right Maka.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Guess we should be heading out to your house shouldn't we Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Come Jun before we leave you behind.**

 ***They All Left To Go To The Akaba House.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: Hey we're back.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Welcome back.**

 **Leo Akaba: So did Everyone like the outfits you got them yesterday.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, they liked them.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka can you help me cook dinner.**

 **Maka Akaba: Right, coming mom but first I gotta put my stuff away.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright, then.**

 ***After Maka Akaba Puts Her School Carrier In Her Bedroom She Came Back To Help Her Mom Cook Dinner.***

 **Cyan Akaba: Ready to help me cook dinner.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's cook dinner for everyone.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright, let's get started.**

 ***After They Were Done Cooking Dinner.***

 **Katsumi Morikawa: Wow, everything looks delicious.**

 **Yuta Izaki: Yeah, it looks delicious Maka everything looks great.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah, right Maka's cooking is terrible.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I wouldn't say that if I were you.**

 **Zarc Reon: Why not?**

 **Maka Akaba: *Gets Angry On What Zarc Just Said.* Did you just insulted my cooking Zarc! *Hits Zarc Reon On The Head.***

 **Zarc Reon: Ow! That hurt Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: You deserve it for insulting my cooking Zarc!**

 ***Goes Back To Eating Her Dinner.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka try to calm down okay.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, your right sorry you guys had to see me get really angry at Zarc.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Say why does Zarc Reon live you guys anyways if Maka's getting upset because of Zarc's insults all the time.**

 **Maka Akaba: When Zarc and I were in elementary school his parents passed away when we were in 3rd grade that was before Toshiki's parents passed away.**

 **Naoki Ishida: What are you serious!?**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah, it's true my parents passed away when Maka and I were in elementary school.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka's family had taken you in after your parents passed away.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Who knew you were suffering Zarc.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Well, it's normal for Zarc to suffer over the loss of his parents after all.**

 **Shingo Komoi: You've gotta admit that he still likes you Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, I could care less about Zarc.**

 **Zarc Reon: Cruel!**

 **Maka Akaba: Be quiet Zarc.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Maka calm down.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: You everytime Zarc insults her. Maka would get angry at Zarc for that.**

 **Maka Akaba: When will we see Ray and Gray again.**

 **Cyan Akaba: I'm sure they come visit us soon by the way Maka your whole family will be coming to your graduation okay.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, mom.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maka your amazing as always when you cook us dinner you know that.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Maka your amazing cook as always.**

 **Maka Akaba: You really think so.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Maka Akaba: We're going to bed mom and dad see you in the morning.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah, see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll Be stopping here and starting the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. I'll try to update everyday but it will take awhile to upload but I'll try to update everyday so please understand that it will take awhile to upload the new chapters of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. I'm now going to start writing the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The United World High School's Spring Festival._

 _Previously_ _on Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Maka Akaba's going to have a spring festival and all the schools from different towns, from overseas and from different schools in the United World. Maka Akaba And Toshiki Kai still haven't decided on what they are going to do after High School. Let's find out what's going to happen next._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***They Woke Up Bright And Early.***

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka, Everyone. By the way Maka are you ready for the spring festival today.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I'm going to do a great job on helping my classmates with our class Cafe today.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Your father and I made something's for the Cafe. Maka do you want your childhood friends to help you carry all of this to your class Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, would like for them to help me out with this anyways.**

 **Leo Akaba: Well, how all of you have breakfast before you leave.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Breakfast.***

 **Maka Akaba: We better get going mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: See you later Maka.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Bye Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 ***They Takes The Food Maka Akaba's Parents Made.***

 ***They Left For The United World High School.***

* * *

At The United World High School.

 ***They Arrived At The United World High School.***

 **Maka Akaba: Morning Everyone am I late.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: No your right on time Maka. We're about to change into our outfits. Since you were the one who bought us these outfits how you hand us them.**

 **Maka Akaba: That's good. Okay, I labeled them so I don't get mixed up for which ones which. *Gives Her Classmates And Childhood Friends Their Outfits.* How about we change into them now.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: That sounds like a great idea what do you guys think.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, sounds like a great idea Maka.**

 ***They All Went To The Bathroom To Change.***

 ***They Came Back From The Bathroom Wearing Their Outfits For The Cafe.***

 **Maka Akaba: Here you go Toshiki, Taishi, Kouji, Jun, Ren, Tetsu, Asaka, Misaki, Aichi, Naoki, Shingo, Morikawa, Izaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian here are bags to put your school uniform in I've labeled the bags so you guys won't get mixed up for which ones who's. I've already put my school uniform in my bag. I didn't bring school bag today because we aren't having classes today.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Thanks for the bags Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Your welcome guys. You know I'd do anything to help my Childhood Friends who've known me for a long time you know.**

 **Selena: Everyone ready to get started?**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Yeah, let's do this.**

 **Selena: Maka did anybody else bring food for the Cafe besides you.**

 **Maka Akaba: They said they want to use the Home ec Room to cook the food if we run out.**

 **Selena: That sounds great.**

 **Maka Akaba: The place looks great by the way.**

 **Selena: We've already set things up for the Cafe while you were on your way here.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks for waiting while was I was on my way here.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: The Spring Festival should be starting soon. Thanks for getting us outfits for your class Cafe too so we can help you and your classmates out.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's no problem at all.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I'm glad our school's get to help your school with your school's spring festival preparations.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks for helping you guys your the best childhood friends I have.**

 **Leon Souryu: We're your childhood friends after all so we'll help you with anything.**

 **Maka Akaba: Kyo Shimatari** **do you think we'll ever figure out who attacked one of our friends who works at the underground dueling bar.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: I hope we do figure out who's behind on attacking our friends like that. What do you think we should do Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: We'll figure it out after graduation.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: Yeah, your right let's figure it out after graduation. By the way Maka have you and your boyfriend Toshiki been spending a lot of time together as always like when we were first years in high school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, we still spend a lot of time together isn't that right Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, we spend a lot of time together when alone with her family and other childhood friends.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka always so kind to her cousin Shay Obsidian when he was younger he was always being picked on because he wasn't a strong duelist like Maka was.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: Really. Why would kids like same age as Shay pick on him because he wasn't a strong duelist like Maka was.**

 **Taishi Miwa: It's because Shay didn't have a duel monsters dueling deck yet.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: The one who've made Shay a duel monsters dueling deck was Maka after. You want to know how I know this it's because Maka told me?!**

 **Misaki Tokura: So Maka explained what happened to Shay Obsidian her cousin to you didn't she Kyo Shimatari.**

 **Kyo Shimatari: Yeah, she explained what had happened to Shay.**

 **Maka Akaba: We can talk about this later.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood And Classmates: Right Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai: *Kisses Maka Akaba On The Cheek.* Ready to get started Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, let's do this.**

 **Zarc Reon: You know how much I hate you right Toshiki Kai. I'm still in love with you Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, I've moved on Zarc. I'm with Toshiki Kai and your with Ruka Senri so just move on already. And one more thing I'm not going to get back together with you. I've finally realized who've I've been in love with this whole time and your going to make me run back to you.**

 **Toshiki Kai: You should know that Maka is with me now so just move on Zarc Reon.**

 **Zarc Reon: Come on Maka be my girlfriend again.**

 **Maka Akaba: The answer is still no. We've got to get ready for the spring festival by the way.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka you great in that outfit your wearing.**

 **Maka Akaba: Same goes for you Toshiki.**

 ***People Started Coming In To The Cafe.***

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Classmates: Welcome Everyone!**

 **Customer # 1: I'm ready for my order now.**

 **Misaki Tokura: What would you like?**

 **Customer # 1: I would like to some checkered cookies along something to drink.**

 ***Misaki Tokura Came Back With The Order For The First Customer.***

 **Customer # 1: Thank you very much.**

 **Maka Akaba: Hello I'm going to be serving you with your food and drinks.**

 **Customer # 2: I would like to have some fruit tart with a drink please.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, coming right up.**

 ***Maka Akaba Comes Back With The Order.***

 **Maka Akaba: Here's your order.**

 **Customer # 2: Thank you very much.**

 **Selena: Maka you and your childhood friends can take a break so let us handle everything. Even if today's the festival go ahead and go to put those clothes back home.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, we'll be back.**

 **School Principal: Maka are you and your childhood friends going home then coming straight back.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, we'll be back. We just need to drop off our school uniform at my house is all.**

 **School Principal: Okay, see all when you get back.**

 ***They Left To Drop Off Their School Uniform At The Akaba House.***

 ***All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates Did The Same Drop Off Their School Uniforms.***

 ***After They Came Back From Drop Their School Uniform At Their Home It Was Time For Maka Akaba And Her Childhood Friends To Take Their Breaks.***

 ***With Maka Akaba And Her Childhood Friends.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: How about we do Haunted House first.**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki if there anything scary in there please protect me.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka don't worry I'll keep you safe.**

 ***In The Haunted House.***

 ***Something Starts Scaring The Girls.***

 **Maka Akaba, Misaki Tokura &Asaka Narumi: Aaaaaaahhhhhh! **

**Taishi Miwa: It's kinda cute when our girlfriends get scared don't you guys think.**

 **Maka Akaba, Misaki Tokura &Asaka Narumi: Aaaaaahhhhhh! Get it away from us!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't worry Maka I'm here for you.**

 **Maka Akaba: I can't handle anything scary you know that right Toshiki!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka don't worry I'm here for you.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Miwa please protect if anything else comes!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Don't worry Misaki I will protect.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Thanks Miwa I mean Taishi.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Come on Misaki let's go.**

 **Asaka Narumi: Ren please protect me if anything else comes out!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Sure don't worry I'll keep you safe Asaka.**

 **Sharlene &Jillian Chen: Leon please keep us safe!**

 **Leon Souryu: Don't worry Sharlene and Jillian I'll keep you both safe so don't worry about it.**

 **Naoki Ishida: So I'm guessing all girls hate anything scary.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka she's hated anything scary.**

 **Random Person: Boo!**

 **Maka Akaba, Misaki Tokura &Asaka Narumi: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

 **Random Person: Ow!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't worry Maka I'm here so please stay calm.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Misaki you should calm down too.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Same goes with you Asaka.**

 **Maka Akaba, Misaki Tokura &Asaka Narumi: W-W-W-W-We c-c-c-c-c-can't.**

 ***Out Side Of The Haunted House.***

 **Maka Akaba, Misaki Tokura &Asaka Narumi: That was too scary.**

 **Taishi Miwa: It's cute when you girls get scared.**

 **School Principal: Maka it's about to meet up with your family isn't it.**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh!? That's right we've gotta go guys!**

 ***Maka Akaba And Her Childhood Friends Went To Meet Up With Maka Akaba's Family.***

 **Ray Akaba: Maka over here!**

 **Maka Akaba: Ray, Gray, mom and dad!**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Maka over here!**

 **Maka Akaba: Auntie and Uncle!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Mom and dad your here!**

 **Obsidian &Obsidian: Hey Shay!**

 **Maka Akaba: Glad all of you can make it right Shay, guys.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, Maka's right glad all of you could make it.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I'm glad my whole family is here for the spring festival.**

 **School Principal: We're about to start the fireworks show.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Um. Maka about these outfits you got for do we give them back to you.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, we've gotta agree with your classmates Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Go a head keep them I did bought them for all of you after all.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Classmates: Thank you very much Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: It's no problem at all everyone now let's enjoy the fireworks show.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Classmates: Yeah, let's enjoy the fireworks show!**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki I'm glad I get to see the fireworks show with you and everyone.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, me too Maka.**

 ***Toshiki Kai Kisses Maka Akaba And Maka Akaba Kisses Back.***

 **Taishi Miwa: It's beautiful isn't it Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah, your right Taishi it's really beautiful.**

 ***Taishi Miwa Kisses Misaki Tokura And Misaki Tokura Kisses Back.***

 **Shinemon Nitta: I'm happy that my niece has found someone who she'll love for the rest of her life.**

 ***Ren Suzugamori Kisses Asaka Narumi And Asaka Narumi Kisses Back.***

 ***When The Festival Was Over Everyone Of The United World High School Students Went Home.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'm going to make dinner mom and dad you both should take a break and let me do the cooking okay.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Alright, guess your right Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki would you like to help me with the cooking.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah, sure I'd love to cook dinner with you Maka.**

 ***After They Were Done Cooking Dinner.***

 **Maka Akaba: Dinner's ready Everyone come and eat before it gets cold.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Everything looks delicious Maka right guys.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, it looks delicious Maka.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka always helped with the cooking when she was little isn't that right Kouji, Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian, Misaki, Toshiki and Taishi.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, and Maka is an amazing cook.**

 **Toshiki Kai: It's true Maka is an amazing cook right aunt and uncle.**

 **Kai &Kai: Yeah, it's true Maka is an amazing cook after all.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 ***Maka Akaba Washes Everyone's Plates.***

 ***After Maka Akaba Was Done Washing Everyone's Dishes.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'm totally glad we did an amazing job on the spring festival today don't you guys agree.**

 **Taishi Miwa: It was Kinda cute see you girls scream in the Haunted House.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Some people should realize it's not a good idea to scare Maka because she hates anything scary or frightening.**

 **Maka Akaba: Those people in the Haunted House should've known not to scare us right Misaki, Asaka, Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Misaki Tokura &Asaka Narumi: It was too frightening right Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Sharlene &Jillian Chen: Yeah, it was too frightening!**

 **Maka Akaba: It's too frightening to even be thinking about that Haunted House.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Guess you weren't lying when you said Maka gets scared easily Kai.**

 **Toshiki Kai: She would scream if anything scary pops out of nowhere even Kouji, Jun, Ren, Tetsu, Miwa, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Misaki knows about this even her cousins know she can't handle anything scary.**

 **Misaki Tokura: You know that all girls get scared of all things scary.**

 **Shingo Komoi: Guess girls have it ruth when anything scary pops out.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't make me go into a haunted house again! We should get to bed if you guys are leaving tomorrow morning.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood: Yeah, your right.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **I'll be stopping here and be starting the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. What do you think think will happen next find out in the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: High School Graduation For The Seniors Part 1.

 _Previously on Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Maka Akaba and her childhood friends were at the United World High School's Spring Festival. The United World High School did a fireworks show at the spring festival._

 _Let's begin the story._

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Morning Mr. and Mrs. Akaba.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka, Everyone.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka after graduation I have something to tell.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, but after your graduation ceremony is done your still coming to mine graduation ceremony right.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Don't worry Hitsue High School will be coming to your graduation ceremony after ours is done.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Yeah, we'll be coming to your graduation ceremony after ours is done.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: We'll be staying late at our school to prepare for our graduation ceremony. What are you doing after school before the graduation ceremony?**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, I'm staying after school the day before my graduation ceremony so I can prepare for my graduation ceremony.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Same goes for us Seniors at Miyaji Academy.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Same thing with us Seniors at Fukuhara High School.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka we'll be coming to your graduation ceremony after ours is done so don't worry about it.**

 **Zarc Reon: Maka you can't be serious about inviting them to our school for our graduation are you.**

 **Maka Akaba: The School Principal invited all the High School's from different towns and overseas. Do you seriously still think I still like you Zarc Reon!**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Wait a minute so Zarc your last name is Reon.**

 **Zarc Reon: Maka why'd you'd had to say my last name?**

 **Maka Akaba: Hmph, well I just said it. Do you guys got all of your things.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, we do.**

 **Maka Akaba: Mom and dad ready to get going to take them to the train station.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah, let's get going.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ready to get going guys?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, let's get going.**

 ***They Left For The United World Train Station.***

* * *

At The United World Train Station.

 ***They Arrived The United World Train Station.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Bye Maka see you at Card Capital later on.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, see you guys later on.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Thanks for letting us stay at your house Maka.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, thanks for letting us stay at your house.**

 **Maka Akaba: No, problem at all.**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: Maka if you want to play Vanguard with play me I'll figure out if I can defeat you or not!**

 **Yuta Izaki: Ignore Morikawa, Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut does he.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Yeah, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and he doesn't even know how to give up for once.**

 **Maka Akaba: He kinda reminds me of Zarc and my brother.**

 **Shingo Komoi: Well, Morikawa is really annoying isn't he.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Looks like the train from our home town is here we better go see at Card Capital Maka. *Kisses Maka Akaba On Her Cheek.***

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, see you at Card Capital Toshiki, everyone.**

 ***They Hopped On To The Train.***

* * *

On The Train From Aichi Sendou, Toshiki Kai And Misaki Tokura's Hometown.

 **Toshiki Kai: So Zarc lied about not having a last name.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah, I know what you mean Kai.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maka said his last name was Reon it's hard to believe that he lied about not having a last name or he just didn't want to tell us his last name.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Well, it can't be helped can it.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Zarc must of not want to tell us his last name and that's probably why he didn't tell us his last name.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Probably because he wanted Maka to like him.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Maybe your Misaki you know how Maka actually said Zarc Reon was so annoying when we were kids.**

 **Leon Souryu: Maka did really get mad at Zarc Reon for being an annoyance when we were kids after all now that Maka is with Toshiki Kai she doesn't need to worry about Zarc being an annoyance to her.**

 **Sharlene &Jillian Chen: Guess your right Leon. Maka hates it when Zarc Reon was an annoyance to her when we were kids after all.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Glad she's isn't bringing Zarc along with his new girlfriend Ruka Senri.**

 **Asaka Narumi: Is all of this really true about Zarc Reon being an annoyance towards Maka as kids.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Of course it's true Maka hates it when Zarc Reon was being an annoyance towards her.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Maka must of been really scary when she's angry at Zarc Reon if you ask me.**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: She isn't that scary if you ask me!**

 **Yuta Izaki: Stop trying to act cool all the time of course you know that Maka Akaba would probably hit you if she were here you know.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Izaki does have a point Morikawa so you should understand that you shouldn't get her angry.**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: So what she doesn't scare me at all!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka would probably get angry at Katsumi Morikawa right about now if she were here.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Guess your right Maka would get angry if she heard Morikawa say that.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Maka would get angry if she did come with us.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah, your right Misaki she would definitely get angry at Morikawa if she heard him say that don't you think.**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: She must be scared of me if she didn't want to come along with us.**

 **Yuta Izaki: Yeah right Maka's not afraid of you at all she only hates anything scary like Kai said yesterday.**

* * *

At The Train Station.

 ***They Arrived At Their Hometown's Train Station.***

 **Misaki Tokura: I'll see you guys at the Card Shop okay.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah, we'll see at the Card Shop Misaki!**

 ***They All Went Home To Put Their Things Away.***

* * *

At Card Capital.

 ***They All Arrived At Card Capital.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Is Maka here yet with the Resistance?**

 **Misaki Tokura: No not.**

 **Emi Sendou: Awwww! I wanted Maka to teach me how to play duel monsters she did after all make me this duel monsters dueling deck that similar to my Cardfight Vanguard deck.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Don't worry Emi she'll be here soon she just has something's she needed to do first before she got here.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka does have things to do Emi so don't worry about it.**

 **Emi Sendou: Guess your right big brother Aichi and Toshiki Kai.**

 **?: Sorry I'm late guys you how I have a lot of things to do right.**

 **Taishi Miwa: It's fine Maka.**

 **Shay Obsidian: You okay Cousin Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah, I-I'm fine.**

 **Kite Tenjo: If you need something to drink I can get for you.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's fine Kite I'm fine.**

 **Kite Tenjo: Okay, if you so.**

 **Saya Sasayama: You know should take a break if your tired Maka.**

 **Allen Kozuki: Saya and the others are right try to take a break you made everyone lunch so take a break.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, you guys I'll take a break.**

 **Allen Kozuki: Try dueling someone then.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, I will.**

 **Emi Sendou: Maka can you duel me?**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure I can Emi.**

 **Emi Sendou: Yay! Maka's going to duel me!**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright, alright calm down now.**

 **Emi Sendou: Sorry about that.**

 **Maka Akaba: It's fine now ready to learn how to play duel monsters.**

 **Emi Sendou: Yeah, I'm ready.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Takes Out The Duel Monsters Play Mat.* Ready to get started?**

 **Emi Sendou: Yeah, I'm ready.**

 **Maka Akaba: You start with five cards in your hand. I'll go first since it's your first time playing duel monsters Emi.**

 **Emi Sendou: Okay then.**

 **Maka Akaba &Emi Sendou: Let's Duel!**

 **Maka Akaba: *LP: 4000.***

 **Emi Sendou: *LP: 4000.***

 **Maka Akaba: I activate the spell card Chime Of The Wind! With this, I can Special Summon a monster from my deck that has the same name as the Windwitch - Ice Bell in my hand.**

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK 1000 / DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I Summon the Ice Bell in my hand.**

 **Windwitch - Ice Bell ATK 1000 / DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: During the turn this monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can inflict 500 damage to the opponent! The first one's special ability activates!**

 **Emi Sendou: *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Next I activate the second one's special ability!**

 **Emi Sendou: *LP: 3500 - 3000.* Cold!**

 **Maka Akaba: When there are two or more Wind Witches on my field, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Windwitch - Snow Bell from my hand.**

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK 100 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: I tune my two Level 3 Ice Bells to my level 1 Snow Bell. Winds of winter, snow, and ice! Become my power to blow everything away!**

 **3 + 3 + 1 = 7.**

 **Maka Akaba: I Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!**

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK 2400 / DEF 2000.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate Winter Bell's Special Ability! Once per turn, I can target a level 4 or lower Windwitch in my graveyard and activate its Special Ability! I choose Ice Bell! I inflict 500 damage to the opponent!**

 **Emi Sendou: *LP: 3500 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: I set one card face down and end my turn. Now, it's your turn Emi. Why don't we fight on the stage you're adept at?**

 **Emi Sendou: Right, let's do it. My turn! I Summon Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere. Next I Summon Mermaid Idol, Riviere.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate my trap Lost Wind! Both of your Bermuda Triangle monsters special abilities are negated and its ATK Points is cut in halved! My turn! Windwitch - Winter Bell attack Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere! Targeting Winter Bell, I activate the Spell Card, Call Of The Windwitch! I can Special Summon a monster with a lower level than the targeted monster from my hand. I Summon Windwitch - Snow Bell.**

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK 100 / DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: N** **ext I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand and I can activate it! I activate the spell card Polymerzation! I fuse together Windwitch - Winter Bell and Windwitch - Snow Bell! Sound of the winter wind through the snow! Combine with the inner voice and intensify the ringing bells! I Fusion Summon! Come forth! The crystal bell that sounds solemnly! Windwitch - Crystal Bell!**

 **Windwitch - Crystal Bell ATK 2800 / DEF 2400 Level 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: Attack! Crystal Bell attack Mermaid Idol, Riviere.**

 **Emi Sendou: *LP: 2500 - 950.***

 **Maka Akaba: I attack your Life Points directly with Crystal Bell!**

 **Emi Sendou: *LP: 950 - 0.* Looks like I loose.**

 **Maka Akaba: I know that you'll get better Emi.**

 **Emi Sendou: Huh? You really think so Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know you'll get better at duel monsters Emi all you have to do is believe in yourself and your deck.**

 **Emi Sendou: You really think I'll get better!**

 **Maka Akaba: Of course.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka can we have lunch now.**

 **Maka Akaba: How about we all go to the park and eat lunch together what do you guys say.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah let's go.**

 ***They All Went To The Park.***

 ***At The Park.***

 **Katsumi Morikawa: Wow everything looks amazing!**

 **Taishi Miwa: What would you expect Maka is an amazing cook after all right guys.**

 **Everyone Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah Maka's an amazing cook.**

 **The Resistance: Yeah Maka's an amazing cook right Shay!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Of course after all Maka Akaba is my cousin.**

 **Maka Akaba: You've haven't changed a bit ever since I split myself into the four dimensions Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: You really think so Cousin Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Of course you are after all my younger cousin Shay.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka has a point Shay you haven't changed a bit ever since she split herself into the four dimensions.**

 **Maka Akaba: You know Shay even though I'm graduating I'll still come visit you everyday if you'd like.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka can you also come to my graduation when I graduate high school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Of course I will Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Thank you so much Cousin Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: How about we eat now.**

 **The Resistance And All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah let's eat!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: By the way Maka have you and Kai thought about what the both of you are doing after High School.**

 **Maka Akaba: No we still haven't decided on it yet.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Well it's up to the both of you on what you decide to do after High School.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Tetsu.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 **Misaki Tokura: Well let's head back to Card Capital guys.**

 **The Resistance And All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah let's head back to Card Capital!**

 **Maka Akaba: I love spending time with everyone except Zarc Reon of course.**

 **Toshiki Kai: That's true he did break up with you on the first week of school when we were first years in high school after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Toshiki.**

 ***They Headed Back To Card Capital.***

 ***At Card Capital.***

 **Shinemon Nitta: Welcome back everyone.**

 ***Maka Akaba's Duel Monsters Dueling Deck Starts To Glow.***

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Why is...My deck glowing?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Maybe something's going on?**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka's Deck only glows when something's going on in the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Wait maybe there's something going in that World.**

 **Maka Akaba: Maybe your right Jun.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale: Maka Akaba my duelist I need your help do you remember your promise that you made with us Duel Monsters in the Duel Monsters Spirit World.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes of course I remember my childhood promise that I made with all of you.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale: Of course both you and your childhood friends don't have a terrible memory after all Maka.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monster Version): Of course Maka Akaba the Duelist who kept her promise to all of us Duel Monsters after she split herself into the four dimensions to protect her own world and the duel monsters spirit world after Assembled Nightingale.**

 **Maka Akaba: Dragonic Overlord! I'm guessing your all worried about me if someone wants to split me and Zarc into the four dimensions. But I won't let that happen I don't want to be split into the four dimensions again I want to stay whole not convert into the four girls I was reincarnated into. That's not what I want to be come again leaving my family and friends that's not what I want Dragonic Overlord and Lyrical Luscinia - Assembled Nightingale.**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale: We don't want to lose you again Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Independent Nightingale!**

 **Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale: We know how your feeling Maka Akaba because we've been there for you when your parents and siblings were away you sometimes get lonely don't you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right I did get lonely when I was younger Independent Nightingale.**

 **Ancient Fairy Dragon: I know how your feeling right now Maka you've always loved all the Duel Monsters that were around you when you were younger.**

 **Regulus: I agree with Ancient Fairy Dragon you always loved all of us Duel Monsters and you've kept your promise to us.**

 **Maka Akaba: Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus?**

 **Black Rose Dragon: They have a point Maka and we knew that one day you'd be revived to protect us and save your friend Zarc Reon.**

 **Maka Akaba: Black Rose Dragon?**

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell: We knew you'd come back to us Maka Akaba.**

 **Windwitch - Crystal Bell: They have a point Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Everyone thank you so much for believing that I would one day be revived with the help of my family and childhood friends.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monster Version): Maka I'm sure that everything will be fine for all Duelist and Cardfighter will do anything to help you with the difficulties you'll be facing.**

 **Maka Akaba: Dragonic Overlord? Thank you very much.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monster Version): Your very welcome Maka Akaba.**

 ***Maka Akaba's Deck Stops Glowing.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: Looks like the Duel Monsters from the Duel Monsters Spirit World wanted to tell you something didn't they.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess your right Jun I'm glad their always there for me no matter what.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka ready to head back home.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm coming. Bye guys see you tomorrow.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Okay see you tomorrow Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I head home too if I want to help with the preparation for the graduation ceremony right Miwa, Kouji and Jun.**

 **Taishi Miwa,Kouji Ibuki &Jun Mutsuki: Yeah we know Kai. See you guys tomorrow.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah see you guys tomorrow.**

 ***They All Left Home.***

* * *

In The United World At The Akaba House.

 ***Maka Akaba Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'm home.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Welcome home Maka. **

**Maka Akaba: I've got things to do after school tomorrow for the preparations for my graduation ceremony so I'm staying late at school tomorrow mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: You'll come home once your done with everything right.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'll be coming straight home after I'm done with everything need to do.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright you three ready to have dinner.**

 **Leo &Maka Akaba: Let's eat.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Dinner.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'm going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Alright see you in the morning Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah see you both in the morning mom and dad.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Toshiki Kai.

 ***When Toshiki Kai Arrived Home.***

 **Toshiki Kai: I could make the food that Maka always makes for me when we were kids.**

 ***Starts Making Fried Rice With Vegetables And Scrambled Eggs.***

 **Toshiki Kai: I guess having Maka's cooking is way better but everyone has different cooking styles. *Thinking: I wonder if I'll be able to tell her that I want us to get married I just hope she agrees with me on this I want to stay by her side this time I don't want anyone taking Maka away from me ever again. I love Maka and I know she loves me no matter what.***

 ***After Toshiki Kai Was Finished With His Dinner He Washed The Dishes.***

 **Toshiki Kai: I just hope I can tell her that I want us to get married after Aichi returns from America though I want to stay by her side no matter what. I should get to bed I've got things to do after school after all. I wonder if I can tell her about this after her graduation ceremony at the United World High School in front of our childhood friends and her family. I just hope she says yes to this.**

* * *

With Taishi Miwa.

 ***When Taishi Miwa Arrived Home.***

 **Taishi Miwa: I'm home!**

 **Miwa: Welcome home Taishi.**

 **Miwa &Miwa: Well ready to have dinner Taishi.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Mom and dad you both know that I'll be coming home late tomorrow and I have to prepare for my graduation ceremony at my school.**

 **Miwa: By the way Taishi your school's going to the United World High School's graduation ceremony right.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah my school is going along with Miyaji Academy, Fukuhara High School and the High School's from overseas.**

 **Miwa: Maka's staying late after school tomorrow too isn't she.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah she is. Maka has to prepare for her graduation ceremony at the United World High School but you know something mom and dad Kai's been acting strange lately.**

 **Miwa &Miwa: Really he has.**

 **Taishi Miwa: He told me he wants to tell Maka something after her graduation ceremony.**

 **Miwa: It must be very important if you ask me Taishi?**

 **Taishi Miwa: He hasn't told me what he wants to tell her yet.**

 **Miwa: Maybe it's something he doesn't want to tell you yet Taishi?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah maybe but what?**

 **Miwa: I guess your going to have to find out after Maka's graduation ceremony.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah guess your right mom and dad. Well I should get to bed you know I have to stay late after school tomorrow.**

 **Miwa &Miwa: Alright we'll see you in the morning Taishi.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Okay see you in the morning mom and dad.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Jun Mutsuki.

 ***When Jun Mutsuki Arrived Home.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: I'm home!**

 **Mutsuki: Welcome home Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: By the way mom and dad I'm staying late after school tomorrow.**

 **Mutsuki &Mutsuki: What for exactly?**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Preparation for my graduation ceremony.**

 **Mutsuki: Your father and I understand what you need to do for your graduation ceremony Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Mom and dad thank you for understanding.**

 **Mutsuki: Of course Jun it's important that you get things done before High School graduation after all.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Yeah your right mom and dad.**

 **Mutsuki &Mutsuki: How about we have dinner now shall we Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Yeah let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: I'm going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Mutsuki &Mutsuki: Alright then Jun see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Kouji Ibuki.

 ***When Kouji Ibuki Arrived Home.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: I'm home!**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Welcome home Kouji ready to have dinner.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah let's eat.**

 **Ibuki: By the way Kouji are you staying late after school tomorrow.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah I'm staying late after school tomorrow to prepare for my graduation ceremony.**

 **Ibuki: I'm guessing Maka's going to be staying late after school tomorrow as well since she goes to the United World High School.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah that's right Maka's also staying late after school tomorrow.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Kouji Ibuki: I'm going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Ibuki &Ibuki: Alright then Kouji see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Ren Suzugamori.

 ***When Ren Suzugamori Arrived Home.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: I'm home mom and dad.**

 **Suzugamori &Suzugamori: Welcome home Ren. Ready to have dinner.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Yeah let's eat dinner mom and dad.**

 **Suzugamori: Ren will you be staying late after school tomorrow.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Yeah I'm staying late after school to prepare for my graduation ceremony.**

 **Suzugamori: I'm guessing Maka's also staying late after school tomorrow to prepare for her graduation ceremony.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Well of course dad, Maka's been really busy lately like preparing for her graduation ceremony.**

 **Suzugamori &Suzugamori: Well it's important for her to prepare for her graduation ceremony after all.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Guess your right mom and dad.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: Well I'm going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Suzugamori &Suzugamori: Alright see you in the morning Ren.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Tetsu Shinjou.

 ***When Tetsu Shinjou Arrived Home.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I'm home mom and dad.**

 **Shinjou &Shinjou: Welcome home Tetsu. Ready to have dinner.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah let's eat.**

 **Shinjou &Shinjou: By the way Tetsu are you staying late tomorrow after school.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah I'm staying late after school.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I'm going to head to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Shinjou &Shinjou: Alright then Tetsu see you in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

With Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen&Jillian Chen.

 ***They All Arrived Home.***

 **Leon Souryu: We're home mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Chen.**

 **Souryu &Souryu: Welcome home Leon.**

 **Chen &Chen: Welcome home Leon,Sharlene and Jillian.**

 **Souryu: Well Everyone time for dinner. I'm guessing the three of you are staying late after school tomorrow to prepare for your graduation ceremony.**

 **Leon Souryu: Yeah we're staying late after school to prepare for our graduation ceremony.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Dinner.***

 **Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: We're going to bed now mom and dad.**

 **Souryu &Chen: Okay see you three in the morning.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 ** _I'll be stopping here for today and starting the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. What do you think will happen next find out in the next chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. So please wait for the next update. I'll try to upload new chapters everyday but it'll take time for me to complete them so please understand that it'll take time to complete a chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: High School Graduation For The Seniors Part 2.

Previously on Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Maka Akaba and her childhood friends told their parents that they would be staying late after school to prepare for their graduation ceremony

Let's begin the story.

* * *

With Aichi Sendou, His Mom And Sister.

 **Aichi Sendou: Good morning...**

 **Shizuka Sendou: Good morning!**

 **Emi Sendou: Huh? You're already up, Aichi? I was gonna wake you up.**

 **Aichi Sendou: I can't depend on you forever, Emi.**

 **Emi Sendou: Huh! Well, you are going to be a senior next month. I guess you'd better be that responsible.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Hahaha.**

 **Emi Sendou: Here. With only a little sugar.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Thanks.**

 **Shizuka Sendou: Emi, clean up your own dishes.**

 **Emi Sendou: Okay!**

 **News Report: Next, our Vanguard news segment.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Hmm?**

 **Vanguard Announcer: Good morning! MC Miya here!**

 **Dr. O: And I'm Dr. O!**

 **Vanguard Announcer: We're starting the morning off with this topic!**

 **Dr. O: Please take a look at this interview with Ren Suzugamori, the winner of this year's national championship!**

 **Aichi Sendou: *Smiles.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: Hi!**

 ***The Door Bell Rings.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: I'm Ren Suzugamori from Fukuhara High. Thanks for your support!**

 **Emi Sendou: It's Mai! See you later!**

 **Shizuka Sendou: See you later.**

 **Emi Sendou: You'd better not be late, Aichi!**

 **Aichi Sendou: I know. See you later!**

 ***Emi Sendou Left The House.***

 **Emi Sendou: Morning!**

 **Mai Tobita: Emi, you'll never believe what happened yesterday.**

 **Emi Sendou: Yeah!**

 ***Aichi Sendou Gets Ready For School.***

 **Aichi Sendou: I'll see you later!**

* * *

In Town.

 ***Aichi Sendou Was Heading To School.***

 ***Aichi Sendou Sees The Cherry Blossom Buds.***

* * *

 **Aichi Sendou: Hehe. *Starts Writing A Farewell Speech.***

 **Naoki Ishida: What's wrong, Aichi? What are you doin'?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Writing a farewell address, but it's not going well...**

 **Naoki Ishida: Farewell? Oh, for the graduation ceremony... It's that time of year already, huh? Misaki, Miwa, Ren, Tetsu, Maka, Jun, Kouji, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian... And Kai's graduating too, right?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Come to think of it, I haven't seen Kai lately. What's he gonna do next? A fighter like him, I'm sure he's already been scouted by colleges and pro teams.**

 **Aichi Sendou: I've heard rumblings, but...**

 **Naoki Ishida: "Rumblings"? What? You haven't heard from him?**

 **Aichi Sendou: We've both been really busy, so we haven't seen each other for a while. I wonder what Kai intends to do.**

 **Shingo Komoi: Captain! And the delinquent wannabe over there! You're late!**

 **Aichi Sendou &Naoki Ishida: Huh?**

* * *

At The Physics Prep Room Cardfight Club.

 **A Miyaji Academy Student: My Vanguard attacks!**

 **A Miyaji Academy Student: I Guard!**

 **A Miyaji Academy Student: Sendou! Ishida!**

 **All Miyaji Academy Students: Hello!**

 **Naoki Ishida: Yeah! Looks like everybody's in high spirits, huh?**

 **Shingo Komoi: They're not in high spirits! How can you be so laid-back while the freshman here are working so hard?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Sorry, Shingo.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Well, Aichi was workin' on his farewell speech...**

 **Shingo Komoi: Listen. Last year, we rode out the raging waves of trials and tribulations to win the Vanguard High School Championship! And now our goal is...**

 **All Miyaji Academy Students: ...to win for the second year in a row!**

 **Shingo Komoi: That's why we're playing in one intramural match after another this spring and our next opponents are our rivals, from Hitsue. This is a critical time for us, you know.**

 **Itsuki Suwabe: Good Grief. This doesn't bode well.**

 **Aichi Sendou: President Suwabe!**

 **Itsuki Suwabe: Until recently, I've been Student Council President, as well as... ...the Cardfight Club's shadow mastermind general!**

 **Naoki Ishida: Is that right?**

 **Itsuki Suwabe: Now that I've left my position, I'm worried about the Cardfight Club's future.**

 **Tatewaki Naitou: Hahaha! There's nothing to worry about!**

 **Itsuki Suwabe: That voice!**

 **Naoki Ishida,Aichi Sendou &Shingo Komoi: The former Student Council President!**

 **Aichi Sendou: ...sir.**

 **Tatewaki Naitou: If you're that worried, Suwabe, all you have to do is look in on them as an alum. Like me, Tatewaki Naitou. That's right, the club's shadow mastermind super-super-super-super general! *Laughs***

 **Itsuki Suwabe: *Laughs***

 **Tatewaki Naitou: Vice President Nagashiro...**

 **Maki Nagashiro: No intrusions from non-members! Please leave at once!**

 **Itsuki Suwabe &Tatewaki Naitou: O-Okay!**

 **Maki Nagashiro: Good luck, Ishida. I'll be cheering you on.**

 **Shingo Komoi: She singled you out?**

 **Naoki Ishida: Y-Yeah... The American Football Club... ...and the Paranormal Power Research Society! I'm surprised to see you guys here.**

 **A Miyaji Academy Student: Attack!**

 **Naoki Ishida: Another lively club session...**

 **Aichi Sendou: I never imagined the Cardfight Club would get so many members in the space of a year.**

 **?: Me neither.**

 **Aichi Sendou &Naoki Ishida: Huh?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Misaki!**

 **Misaki Tokura: When we first started here, there was no Cardfight Club. This brings back memories. She was here back when we formed the club.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yes...*Flashback***

 **Kourin Tatsunagi: Aichi! Aichi! It's time to say farewell to you. As this sanctuary disappears... ...so do my memories. Get that look off your face, Aichi. I'm just going back to the way I was originally. When Takuto disappeared, my memories of you and the others were supposed to be erased. At the time, I thought I would never see any of you ever again. But we were reunited once more... ...and I was able to help you. I couldn't ask for anything more.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Kourin!**

 **Kourin Tatsunagi: Those photons are me. When they fade away, my memories of being with everyone... ...and my memories of being with you... ...will disappear, along with my physical self here.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Kourin! Even if your memories of us disappear... ...it might not be right away, but I'm sure we'll meet again! After all, you'll... always be connected to us!**

 **Kourin Tatsunagi: Aichi...**

 ***End Of Flashback***

 **Misaki Tokura: Right now, we're separated from Kourin, but I'm positive that someday...**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah.**

 **Shingo Komoi: Ishida! About those preparations...**

 **Naoki Ishida: Preparations?**

 **Shingo Komoi: You did forget! It's my fault for counting on a delinquent! A blunder worthy of hara-kiri...**

 **Naoki Ishida: Um... Uh...**

 **Shingo Komoi: The graduation ceremony event! Aren't you the one who said, "Let's have a blast with a great Vanguard tournament!"?**

 **Naoki Ishida: Th-That's right!**

 **Misaki Tokura: After the graduation ceremony? There's a shop tournament at Card Capital that day, so it might not work out...**

 **Naoki Ishida: That's right! We talked about mergin' my idea with the shop tournament...**

 **Shingo Komoi: Hm.**

 **Misaki Tokura: I see... But your names aren't on the sign-up sheet.**

 **Shingo Komoi: This delinquent is so...**

 **Naoki Ishida: Wait, Granny Glasses, you... Or was that my idea?**

 **Shingo Komoi: Huh? W-Was that my idea? Wait, that might've been my idea...**

* * *

At Card Capital.

 **Shinemon Nitt: Compared to the usual, this shop tournament is going to be a ghost town... I appreciate the thought, but cats can't participate. Aaah!**

 **Naoki Ishida &Shingo Komoi: Manager! We're sorry!**

 **Shingo Komoi: Very sorry!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Huh? The Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club is officially signed up! Well, I'm delighted that you're all going to participate. Actually, you're the only thing this shop tournament has going for it. Take a look. I guess it was a bad idea to schedule it on the same day as the graduation ceremony.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Well, a lot of people are busy that day...**

 **Aichi Sendou: I don't see Kai's name on there, either.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Now that you mention it, he hasn't been in recently.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Nope.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Maybe Kai's been really busy with graduation coming up.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Oh! Big brother!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Kamui!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Hi!**

 **Reiji Uno: Hi there!**

 **Eiji Saga: HT, yo!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: I heard you're having an intramural match with Hitsue? Since our opponents are you guys, we've been practicing our heads off!**

 **Shingo Komoi: W-What?! We can't just rest on our laurels, then! Captain! You need to rally the club members! Hurry up! We have to do this now!**

 **Reiji Uno: See you later...**

 **Eiji Saga: CU, yo...**

 **Naoki Ishida: I'd like to liven this up a bit...**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Yeah... With a tournament, it's the more, the merrier.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Ishida, shouldn't you be getting back, too?**

 **Shingo Komoi: Hey! What are you loitering here for?! There's no time to stand around and chat!**

 **Naoki Ishida: I wasn't just chattin'! Hey!**

* * *

At Hitsue High School.

 ***With Toshiki Kai And Yuta Izaki's Cardfight.***

 **Yuta Izaki: I Guard!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Let your sword, clad in noble courage, shine a light on hope! Here comes Blaster Blade!**

 **Mark Whiting: The winner! Aichi Sendou from Miyaji Academy!**

 **Yuta Izaki: You beat me. I've still got a long way to go.**

 **Aichi Sendou: No, you almost had me there. You keep getting stronger, Izaki.**

 **Yuta Izaki: When you tell me that, I actually do feel like I'm stronger.**

 **Mark Whiting: The Miyaji-Hitsue Intramural Battle's...**

 **Aichi Sendou &Yuta Izaki: Huh?**

 **Mark Whiting: ...next fight!**

 **Misaki Tokura: I wonder what Ishida's doing...**

 **Taishi Miwa: That was a good fight.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yes.**

 **Taishi Miwa: But you guys have it rough! One intramural match after another... So, Aichi, I hear you're reading a farewell address at the graduation ceremony?**

 **Aichi Sendou: I'm still writing it, though. It's difficult...**

 **Kamui Katsuragi &Shingo Komoi: Stand up, Vanguard!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Let me hear what you've got.**

 **Aichi Sendou: No way!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Oh-ho! You're definitely able to speak frankly now.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Well, it's embarrassing... By the way, Miwa, do you know what you're doing after graduation?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Huh? You didn't hear? Misaki and I are going to the same university.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Huh. Really?**

 **Shingo Komoi: Pandemonium!**

 **Taishi Miwa: That being said, she put in a good word for me. For my part, I studied like crazy for the exam and somehow made it.**

 **Aichi Sendou: But that's great. That's a tough university to get into.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Still, I'm envious of Kai.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Huh?**

 **Taishi Miwa: People from all over scouted him. From the pros to universities, all elite institutions... Jeez. I wish he could experience a little of the toil I've been through.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Come to think of it, Kai isn't here today, huh? Is he meeting with a scout today?**

 **Taishi Miwa: No, that's not it. It sounds like he hasn't made up his mind yet. He hasn't been coming to school for a while, just hangs out at home... Well, I guess there's a lot on his plate to digest. He's gotta decide his own path. But that's only natural, right?**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: What?! Scouted?!**

 **Aichi Sendou: M-Morikawa!**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: That lightweight Kai's been scouted?! The smart-aleck! No one's come calling for me, the great and powerful Morikawa! What's the meaning of that?!**

 **Mark Whiting: Be quiet! We're in the middle of a fight! Good manners, please!**

 **Katsumi Morikawa,Taishi Miwa &Aichi Sendou: I'm sorry!**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: I got a little overexcited... I apologize!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeesh, this guy... I can't tell if he's grown or not...**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Maka Akaba: Morning mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Morning Maka.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Maka how about you have breakfast before you head to school today.**

 **Maka Akaba: I have to head out early than I normally do because I have to do things after school.**

 **Zarc Reon: Sorry I'm late!**

 **Maka Akaba: What are you talking about your not late for breakfast.**

 **Leo Akaba: Since your not going to meet up with your friends at Card Capital today since you have things to do after school Maka I'm sure Shin will understand that.**

 **Maka Akaba: Dad I already told Shin yesterday.**

 **Leo Akaba: Then he already knows then.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah Shin already knows dad.  
**

 **Cyan Akaba: Alright how about we have breakfast now.  
**

 **Maka Akaba: Good idea mom.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Breakfast.***

 **Maka Akaba: Bye mom and dad see you both later.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Yeah see later Maka.**

 ***Maka Akaba And Zarc Reon Left The House.***

* * *

At The United World High School.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World High School.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Cousin Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Hey Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Cousin Maka so you can't make it to Card Capital today after school.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I have to prepare for my graduation ceremony so I won't make it today after school Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: It's fine I can go to Card Capital By myself.**

 **Maka Akaba: Alright then I'll see at lunch Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah see you at lunch Cousin Maka.**

 ***They Left For Class.***

 **Selena: Morning Everyone.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Classmates: Morning Mrs. Selena.**

 **Selena: Maka if you may read the first paragraph.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes of course Mrs. Selena. *Maka Akaba Starts Reading The First Paragraph.***

 **Selena: Well done Maka that was very beautiful.**

 ***The Bell Rings For Lunch.***

 **Selena: Looks like it's time for lunch.**

 ***They Left For Lunch.***

 ***Maka Akaba Went To Meet Up With Her Cousin And His Friends.***

 ***On The Rooftop.***

 **Maka Akaba: Hey guys.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba And Shay Obsidian's Friends: Hey Maka.**

 **Kite Tenjo: Your still staying late after school today Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I am I've got to prepare for my graduation ceremony.**

 **Kite Tenjo: It's fine we understand that you've got things to do after school today to prepare for your graduation ceremony Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks for understanding guys.**

 **Saya Sasayama: Yeah we understand that your busy after school today and that you can't skip it.**

 **Allen Kozuki: Of course we would understand that you've got to prepare for your graduation ceremony it's tomorrow right.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah it's tomorrow the school principal says that we're going to wait until the school's from different town and school's from overseas come to the Senior who are graduating the United World High School's graduation ceremony.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I'm guessing that your childhood friends will be coming to your graduation ceremony tomorrow won't they.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah they'll be coming to my graduation ceremony tomorrow after their graduation ceremony is done.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating Their Lunch.***

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'll see you guys tomorrow morning okay.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba And Shay Obsidian's Friends: Yeah see you tomorrow Maka.**

 ***They All Headed Back To Class.***

 ***When Maka Akaba And Zarc Reon Arrived At Their Class.***

 **Selena: Welcome back everyone I hope you'd had a great lunch. Alright let's continue our lesson. Alright Zarc Reon can you read the second paragraph.**

 **Zarc Reon: Yeah alright. *Zarc Reon Starts Reading The Second Paragraph.***

 **Selena: Well done Zarc.**

 ***The Bell Rings.***

 **Selena: Since all of you Seniors are graduating tomorrow all you are staying after school today to prepare for your graduation ceremony tomorrow. Grab your things and let's head to the place all of you will be graduating at.**

* * *

At The Auditorium.

 ***When All Of The Seniors Arrived At The Auditorium Where The Seniors Are Going To Graduate.***

 **School Principal: Alright all Seniors that are going to be graduating tomorrow ready to prepare for your graduation ceremony tomorrow.**

 **All Seniors: Yeah let's prepare for our graduation ceremony tomorrow!**

 **School Principal: Alright let's get started everyone.**

 ***They Started Preparing For Their Graduation Ceremony.***

 ***After They Were Done Preparing For Their Graduation Ceremony.***

 **School Principal: Alright you all may now head home.**

 **All Seniors: Alright see you tomorrow School Principal!**

 **School Principal: Remember we're not starting the ceremony until everyone from different schools from overseas and from a different town get here tomorrow after their seniors graduation ceremony is done if you forget please ask Maka Akaba about it if you'd like you may all leave now.**

 ***They All Headed Home.***

* * *

At Card Capital.

 ***When Shay Obsidian Arrived At Card Capital.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Hi Shin.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Hey Shay I'm guessing you came alone since your**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah I came alone while my cousin is preparing for her graduation ceremony tomorrow.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Same goes with Kouji, Misaki, Kai, Miwa, Jun, Ren, Tetsu, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian their preparing for their graduation ceremony as well like your cousin is that right now.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah your right. Looks it's getting late I should head home now.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Alright see you at your cousin's graduation ceremony tomorrow.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah see you at Cousin Maka's Graduation Ceremony tomorrow Shin.**

 ***Shay Obsidian Left Home Back To The United World.***

* * *

In Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki, Misaki Tokura, Jun Mutsuki&Aichi Sendou's Hometown.

 ***Near The Cherry Blossom Tree.***

 **Aichi Sendou: *Yawns.***

 **Naoki Ishida: Not gettin' enough sleep?**

 **Aichi Sendou: I stayed up to write the farewell address, and finally finished it this morning.**

 **Naoki Ishida: We just got that intramural fight with Fukuhara High today, so you shouldn've taken the day off. You can leave things to Shingo.**

 **Aichi Sendou: But I'm the captain...**

 **Naoki Ishida: You've got too much sense of responsibility, Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: *Yawns***

 **Naoki Ishida: Hey, are you okay?**

 **Aichi Sendou: I'll be fine.**

* * *

At Fukuhara High School.

 **People: Please look this way!**

 **Naoki Ishida: What's goin' on?**

 **Person: Please look over here!**

 **People: Mr. Suzugamori!**

 **Person: So would you comment on Toshiki Kai?**

 **Person: Ren Suzugamori! Both of you are among Japan's strongest fighters!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Ren.**

 **Person: Both of you are graduating so what are your plans?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Good question... That's a secret!**

 **Asaka Narumi: Okay, that's enough! Ren, let's go.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Okay! Well...**

 **Naoki Ishida: Some things never change...**

 **Person: It's Aichi Sendou!**

 **Person: The boy who led Miyaji Academy to victory in the Vanguard High School Championship?! Please give us a comment!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Okay... Um...**

 **Naoki Ishida: Aichi... Aichi! Hey!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Um, about that...**

 **A Fukuhara High School Student: Attack!**

 **A Fukuhara High School Student: G-Guard!**

 **Asaka Narumi: I'll show you what the artistic skill of the Pale Moon Circus is all about.**

 **All Fukuhara High School Students: Please, Apprentice Coach!**

 **Asaka Narumi: You don't need to say "apprentice"... Here I go! Prepare yourselves!**

 **Naoki Ishida: Scary...**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: You had a hard time out there too, huh, Sendou?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Well...**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: About the scheduled intramural battle, we're still ready to go.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yes. We're ready, too. Now that you mention it, it looks like you have more club members than ever.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Yeah. But it's not just about numbers. I'm their coach. So your people had better be prepared.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Right!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: And starting next year, Asaka will be the coach. You'll be in trouble then, Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: If Asaka is the coach... Huh? What about you, Ren?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Me? I... ...haven't decided anything yet!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Huh?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: I hate deciding things beforehand. I want to always be free. Like those clouds...**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: *Sighs***

 **Ren Suzugamori: Huh? What's that sigh about? What's wrong with it? Kai is the same way, isn't he?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Have you heard anything about Kai?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I haven't seen him recently...**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Maybe it's only natural that Kai isn't around.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: No matter what course he chooses for himself, it's a wide world out there. He's either going to fly to his hopes or dreams...**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Everyone's changing a little at a time in their own way.**

 **Aichi Sendou: *Smiles***

* * *

Near The Cherry Blossom Trees.

 **Aichi Sendo: They have so many club members...**

 **Naoki Ishida: I'll be fired up for the intramural fight! Huh?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Ah? The last time we were here, there were just buds!**

 **Naoki Ishida: I didn't notice it, but they're bloomin' all over the place! Pretty soon, these trees and the ones at Miyaji will all burst into bloom!**

 **Aichi Sendou: *Thinks: All kinds of things are changing, little by little... I'm just... We're just starting out on our path. Going towards an even newer path.* Huh? Kai...**

 **Toshiki Kai: *Smiles At Aichi Sendou***

 **Naoki Ishida: Kai! Long time, no see! What have you been up to?**

 **Toshiki Kai: I've been fighting.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Fighting?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Right now, Mitsusada, Chris, and the others are in Japan. There's nothing better than going up against strong fighters... ...when I need to get my thoughts in order.**

 **Naoki Ishida: You fight to get your thoughts in order?**

 **Aichi Sendou: That's so like Kai. You do it to think about which path you should take, right?**

 **Toshiki Kai: *Smiles***

 **Aichi Sendou: Have you decided?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Oh, that's right! Before I forget... You got any plans after the graduation ceremony? A shop tournament at Card Capital! The manager was complainin' about not enough people signing up, so I'm personally invitin' everyone.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Naoki, when did you...?**

 **Naoki Ishida: The guys at Hitsue and Fukuhara are comin' now, too.**

 **Aichi Sendou: How about you, Kai?**

 **Naoki Ishida: Well?**

 **Toshiki Kai: A shop tournament, huh?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: High School Graduation For The Seniors Part 3.

Previously on Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Last Naoki Ishida was helping Misaki Tokura's uncle by inviting people to the Card Capital shop tournament and Aichi Sendou and Naoki Ishida ran into Toshiki Kai.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

The Next Day At Miyaji Academy.

 **Misaki Tokura: Morning, Aichi.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Misaki! Good morning... Huh? W-What are you doing, Manager?**

 **Shinemon Nitta: There you go! Stand next to Misaki. Give me a natural expression!**

 **Misaki Tokura: I told him to stay home and prepare for the shop tournament.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: I couldn't do that! I have to get total coverage of Misaki's memorial! This camera will capture everything!**

 **Naoki Ishida: Manager! Nice camera! Get some shots of us, too, Manager!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Sure! Get a little closer to Misaki... There! Cheese! Okay! Let's go to the ceremony stage!**

 **Shingo Komoi: Manager is really busy...**

 **Aichi Sendou: *Thinks: After all, it's the graduation ceremony today.***

* * *

At Hitsue High School.

 **School Principal: Now, the conferring of the Hitsue High School diplomas. From class 3-A. Toshiki Kai.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yes.**

* * *

At Miyaji Academy.

 **School Principal: *Hands Out Certificates For The Seniors Graduating***

 **All Students: *Claps For The Seniors Graduating***

 **Nakamurabashi: Misaki Tokura.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yes.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: That's great! Nice expression!**

 **Misaki Tokura: *Walks Up Onto The Stage***

 **Shinemon Nitta: Okay, now look this way!**

 **Nakamurabashi: Continuing with the current student farewell speech... The current student representative, from class 2-B... Aichi Sendou.**

 **Aichi Sendou: R-Right!**

 **A Miyaji Academy Student: Sendou from the Cardfight Club?**

 **A Miyaji Academy Student: The one that won the Vanguard High School Championship? He looks more ordinary than I imagined.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Graduating students...**

* * *

At Hitsue High School.

 **Taishi Miw: It's finally over! It was hard sitting still all that time, you know?**

 **Three Girls From Hitsue High School: Congratulations!**

 **A Hitsue High School Student: I'm so sad I won't get to see you anymore.**

 **A Hitsue High School Student: Please sign this!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Sure! People are coming through this way, so line up over there.**

 **Three Girls From Hitsue High School: Okay!**

 **A Hitsue High School Student: Um... Please sign this!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Okay.**

 **A Hitsue High School Student: Really?!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Hmph.**

 **Toshiki Kai: What?!**

 **Taishi Miwa: You've changed.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Uh. Shut up!**

 **Three Girls From Hitsue High School: Thank you!**

 **Taishi Miwa: No prob!**

 **A Girls From Hitsue High School: We got it!**

 **A From Hitsue High School Student: We're lucky!**

 **Taishi Miwa: *Waves Goodbye***

 **Toshiki Kai: What?!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Oh, nothing...**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: Kai!**

 **Taishi Miwa &Toshiki Kai: Huh?**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: To celebrate our graduation... Fight me!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Let's go, Miwa.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Huh? 'Kay...**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: You're runnin' away?!**

 **Toshiki Kai: You come, too. You want to fight, right?**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: I don't know what you mean...**

 **Taishi Miwa: Come to think of it... ...maybe we should go out the back. You've gotta deal with that every day now.**

 **Yuta Izaki: He is a promising super-rookie...**

 **Toshiki Kai: They're making a fuss over nothing.**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: Yeesh. Those guys never leave me alone.**

 **Yuta Morikawa: Morikawa...**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: You guys go on ahead.**

 **Yuta Izaki: I see it... I can see where this is going...**

 **Taishi Miwa: Funny you should say that... So can I.**

 **Yuta Izaki: Right?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Guys you do realize that the whole school is supposed to be going to Maka's Graduation Ceremony at her school.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah your right the school should get going to the train station to the United World, right Kouji and Jun.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Yeah your right we should get going shouldn't we right Jun?**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Yeah Maka's Graduation Ceremony is going to start after we're done with what we need to do here, Ren and Tetsu's High School along with Misaki's, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian's High School should be going to there too since Maka's School Principal invited all the school from different towns and from overseas.**

* * *

At Miyaji Academy.

 **Shinemon Nitta: Okay, here I go!**

 **Akari Yotsue: Yay!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: *Takes There Picture***

 **Misaki Tokura: Enough already! I'm going home to get ready for the shop tournament.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Already?! What about the club memorial?!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Shut up!**

 **Akari Yotsue: Come on, go along with it! This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Akari!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Don't indulge him!**

 **Naoki Ishida: How long are you gonna be depressed, Aichi? Buck up! You only made, like, seven mistakes.**

 **Shingo Komoi: Eight to be exact. And he stammered five times.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Shingo...**

 **Shingo Komoi: Sorry...**

 **Akari Yotsue: Aichi, don't worry about it! It was cute!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Ugh!**

 **Akari Yotsue: What are you feeling down about? I said you were cute...**

 **Naoki Ishida: Yeah, I don't get that...**

 **Aichi Sendou: S-See?! I told you I couldn't do it!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Aichi, that's a great expression, too!**

 **Misaki Tokura: That's enough out of you.**

 **Akari Yotsue: See you later!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Wait! I wanna take more...**

 **Misaki Tokura: You have things to do!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Misaki's memorial! A few more... Just a few more...**

 **Misaki Tokura: You took plenty!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: I hope I took enough for your parents. I know they'll want to see a lot of your proud moments, Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: *Thinks: So that's why you took so many...***

 **Shinemon Nitta: I'm sure they'll be happy.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Congratulations, Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Thank you.**

 **Taxie Driver: Can we go?**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Oh, sorry! Please.**

 ***With Shinemon Nitta In The Taxie***

 **Shinemon Nitta: Brother... Sister...**

* * *

With Aichi Sendou, Misaki Tokura, Naoki Ishida And Shingo Komoi.

 ***On Their Way To Card Capital.***

 **Naoki Ishida &Shingo Komoi: Huh?**

 **Misaki Tokura: What is it?**

 **Naoki Ishida: What's goin' on?!**

 **Shingo Komoi: They're shooting a drama or commercial.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Kourin!**

 **Rekka Tatsunagi: It's cool!**

 **Suiko Tatsunagi: It's a hydrating charge for when you sweat!**

 **Kourin Tatsunagi: This is our...**

 **Kourin,Suiko &Rekka Tatsunagi: ...Ultra-Water!**

 **Director: Cut! Okay! That was great!**

 **Worker: Great job! Here's some Ultra-Water.**

 **Kourin Tatsunagi: Thanks.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Hey!**

 **Kourin Tatsunagi: Huh?**

 **Naoki Ishida: Do some Cardfighting!**

 **Suiko Tatsunagi: Do you know that boy?**

 **Kourin Tatsunagi: No...**

 **Rekka Tatsunagi: Hey, hey! They said we get to do another commercial!**

 **Suiko Tatsunagi: What's the next one?**

 **Rekka Tatsunagi: Ta-daa!**

 **Suiko Tatsunagi: What is it?**

 **Rekka Tatsunagi: Cardfight Vanguard! See?**

 **Kourin Tatsunagi: Vanguard...**

 **Suiko Tatsunagi: Oh, what a cute picture!**

 **Rekka Tatsunagi: This one's cool!**

 **Shingo Komoi: They're as popular as ever.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Yeah, that's for sure.**

 **Misaki Tokura: She seems well.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Right!**

 **Naoki Ishida: And you've cheered up too, Aichi!**

 **Shingo Komoi: You've bounced back!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Huh? You're right!**

 **Naoki Ishida: All right! On to the competition!**

 **Naoki Ishida, Aichi Sendou &Shingo Komoi: Yeah!**

 **Misaki Tokura: I'm to class Shin and tell him that all of us High School Students from different towns and overseas are going to be coming late. *Calls Shinemon Nitta***

 **Shinemon Nitta: Hello?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Hey Uncle Shin we're going to be coming late because we've got to go to Maka's Graduation Ceremony at her school.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Okay see all later then.**

 ***Misaki Tokura Hangs Up The Phone.***

 **Misaki Tokura: Let's head to the train station to catch a train from the United World.**

* * *

At Fukuhara High School.

 **Ren Suzugamori: This is the president's office?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: These are from our partners and sponsors. Be grateful.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Right...**

 **Asaka Narumi: Congratulations on your graduation, Ren.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Congrats to you too, Asaka.**

 **Asaka Narumi: This one's from the current students.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Huh? These are the ones that make me happy.**

 **Asaka Narumi: Huh? I wonder who this one is from? *Opens The Box* He's still at it...**

 **Ren Suzugamori: It seems he's doing well, too.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: It's almost time.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Right. Shall we go?**

* * *

At The Train Station.

 **Toshiki Kai: Sorry we're late.**

 **Misaki Tokura: It's fine besides the train from the United World isn't here yet.**

 **Taishi Miwa: I'm sure once we all get there then the graduation ceremony will start once all the schools from different towns and overseas get there it'll be.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka only gets mad at Zarc Reon and not us you guys isn't that right Kouji, Ren, Tetsu, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Misaki.**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou, Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen &Misaki Tokura: Yeah Maka never gets mad at us since all of been Maka's friends since we were kids that includes you guys as Miwa, Kai and Aichi!**

 ***When The Train From The United World Arrived.***

 **The Train Conductor From The United World: Alright is Everyone to get going to the United World.**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's get going!**

 ***They All Hopped Onto The Train From The United World.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: Maka's Graduation Ceremony will be amazing to go see since our is already done.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah guess your right about this Jun. Say Kai are you going to tell Maka the thing you wanted to tell her.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah going to tell her after her graduation ceremony is done.**

 **Kouji Ibuki: Shay Obsidian is after all Maka's cousin so I'm guessing that he's going to be giving a farewell speech or something.**

 *** They Arrived At The United World Train Station.***

* * *

At The United World Train Station.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Train Station.***

 **Toshiki Kai: We should get going to the United World High School before we're late.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Guess your right Kai we should get going shouldn't we.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: You guys do realize that Maka never gets mad at us except Zarc Reon.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Guess your right Jun.**

 **Leon Souryu: Maka only gets mad at Zarc Reon because he insults her that's the reason why she gets mad at him.**

 **Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah Leon's right about this guys.**

 ***They Headed To The United World High School.***

* * *

At The United World High School.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World High School.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Look guys there's Maka?**

 **Taishi Miwa,Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen,Aichi Sendou,Naoki Ishida,Shingo Komoi &Asaka Narumi: Yeah your right Kai!**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Toshiki, Everyone you made it.**

 **Toshiki Kai: You know we wouldn't miss your graduation ceremony for a second. Huh? What are you doing Skip?**

 **Maka Akaba: I told him to stay home and prepare for the Duel Monsters Tournament at You Show Duel School.**

 **Skip Boyle: I couldn't do that! I couldn't miss your graduation ceremony for a second. Now let's go to the ceremony stage. And your parents, sister, brother, aunts and uncles are going to take some pictures of your graduation ceremony!**

 **School Principal: Ready to get started Maka, Everyone.**

 **All Seniors From The United World High School: Yeah!**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's do it.**

 ***They Arrived At To The Ceremony Stage.***

 **Selena: Now, the conferring of the United World High School diplomas. From class 4-A. Maka Akaba.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes.**

 ***Maka Akaba Goes Up To The Stage.***

 ***Maka Akaba's Family Takes Her Picture.***

 **School Principal: *School Principal Hands Maka Akaba Her Diploma.***

 **Selena: Also from class 4-A. Zarc Reon, Reka Nakamura, Ren Senjo, Len Teno, Reku Yuna, Kyo Shimatari, Ruka Senri, Yuka Kyo, Shiki Reka, Tenko Rin, Rena Ren, Yuna Yuki, Mimi Shiki and Mia Nakatani.**

 **School Principal: *School Principal Hands Them All Their Diplomas.***

 **Selena: Continuing with the current student farewell speech... The current student representative, from class 4-B... Shay Obsidian.**

 **Shay Obsidian: R-Right!**

 **A United World Student: Shay Obsidian he's from the Duel Monsters Club and he's also Maka Akaba's younger cousin?**

 **A United World Student: Yeah your right he's Maka Akaba's younger cousin isn't he.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Graduating students...**

 ***After Shay Obsidian's Farewell Speech For The Seniors At The United World High School.***

 ***After The Graduation Ceremony.***

 **Zarc Reon: It's finally over! It was hard sitting still all that time, you know?**

 **All United World Students: Congratulations!**

 **A United World Student: I'm so sad I won't get to see you anymore.**

 **A United World Student: Please sign this Maka Akaba!**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure why not.**

 **All United World Students: Thank you very much Maka Akaba!**

 **Maka Akaba: *Waves Goodbye.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: Shay! That was an amazing speech you wrote!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Really! You think so!**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah of course!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Um. Maka can we have a duel before you go?**

 **Maka Akaba: Sure. Why not Shay.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yay!**

 ***They Headed To The Gym.***

 **Maka Akaba &Shay Obsidian: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Shay Obsidian: I Summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius since I was able to Summon Vanishing Lanius I can Summon another Raidraptor from my hand and I Summon Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius and now I overlay Vanishing Lanius and Retrofit Lanius in order to build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon! Raidraptor - Raise Falcon! Now I end my turn!**

 **Maka Akaba: My turn! I Summon Witch of the Black Rose! Since I Summoned a plant type monster on my field I can Summon another plant type monster from my hand or deck and I Summon Rose Fairy! Now level 4 Witch of the Black Forest tunes with level 3 Rose Fairy! Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky! I Synchro Summon! The Black Rose Dragon! Next I'll tune my level 3 Spore with my level 4 Sunlight Unicorn and let the magic that lives with in each of these creatures merge and become one. That's right I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic! The Ancient Fairy Dragon!**

 **Shay Obsidian: She used Ice Bell a thousand times against me since we were kids and she also beat me a thousand times with them.**

 **Maka Akaba: Then you know that when I have at least two Windwitches on my field I can Summon my tuner monster Windwitch - Snow Bell!**

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell ATK 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Level 1 Snow Bells tunes my two level 3 Ice Bell! I'm Summoning a monster that will hit you with all the power of a wicked wintertime blizzard! I Synchro Summon! Windwitch - Winter Bell!**

 **3 + 3 + 1 = 7**

 **Windwitch - Winter Bell ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Shay Obsidian: This brings back good memories.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I activate the spell card Call of the Wind Witch! I can Summon a level 1 monster from my hand or deck and I Summon WindWitch - Snow bell! Next I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand and I activate the spell card Polymerization! Watch as I fuse together my Windwitch - Winter Bell with my Windwitch - Snow Bell! These two are gonna merge to form a monster that will send shivers down your spine! I Fusion Summon! Windwitch - Crystal Bell!**

 **Windwitch - Crystal Bell ATK 2800/DEF 2400 Level 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: Next I Summon the two level 8 Vortex Dragon!**

 **Vortex Dragon ATK 2500/DEF 3000 Level 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: I overlay the two level 8 Vortex Dragons. In order to build! The overlay network! Reduce everything in this world to ashes! I Xyz Summon! Rank 8! Dragonic Overlord!**

 **Dragonic Overlord ATK 3000/DEF 2500 Rank 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I Summon Regulus!**

 **Regulus ATK 1700/DEF 1000 Level 4.**

 **Dragonic Overlord (Duel Monster Version): You know what to do Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Right! Now I attack you with Windwitch - Crystal Bell and you take 500 points of damage!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Ugh! *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: Now by using all of Dragonic Overlord's overlay units with the help of Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Crystal Bell and Regulus! Now attack Dragonic Overlord, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Windwitch - Crystal Bell and Regulus attack!**

 **Shay Obsidian: *LP: 3500 - 0.* Looks like I lose don't I.**

 **Maka Akaba: Shay it doesn't matter if you win or lose dueling is about making people happy after all.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah I guess your right.**

 ***They All Headed In Front Of The School.***

* * *

In Front Of The School.

 ***When They Arrived In Front Of The School.***

 **The Crimson Dragon: *Roars.***

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? The Crimson Dragon?**

 **Yusei Fudo: Yeah your right!**

 **Jack Atlas &Crow Hogan: Why is the Crimson Dragon here?**

 **Akiza Izinski: I don't understand what's it doing here?**

 **Luna &Leo: Yeah what's it doing here?**

 **The Crimson Dragon: *Removes Maka Akaba, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski,Luna And Leo's Marks.***

 **Maka Akaba: Looks like I'm back to being normal now but I won't forget being a signer no matter what!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Toshiki now's your chance to tell Maka!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah your right Mr. and Mrs. Akaba!**

 **Maka Akaba: Tell me what exactly?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka I know we've known each other for a very long time now. So will you marry me?**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki? Yes, I would love to marry you!  
**

 ***They Both Gave Each Other Engagement Rings For Each Other.***

 **Ray Akaba: Looks like we're getting a brother-in-law Gray!**

 **Gray Akaba: Yeah your right Ray!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Looks like I'll be getting a cousin-in-law too won't I!**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Looks like we're going to be having a son-in-law as well!**

 **Maka Akaba: Mom, dad, Ray, Gray, aunie, uncle, Aunt Yoko, Uncle Yusho and all the rest of my aunts and uncles!**

 ***They All Smiled At Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba.***

 **School Principal: By the way Maka have you and your boyfriend decided on what your going to do?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yes, we've decided. I'm going to the United World University and I'm leaving the same day as Misaki and Taishi when they leave for their University.**

 **School Principal: I guess you've decided what you wanted to do after High School even though you had to think about it but you took the test for the United World University and you've got the scholarship for the United World University.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm glad I study for the exam to get into the United World University!**

 **School Principal: Yeah I'm glad you got in Maka and I'm sure your family is proud of you.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thank you very much!**

 **Ray Akaba: Maka let's head home so you could change then hang out with your friends before heading to Card Capital!**

 **Maka Akaba: Right coming! I've gotta go School Principal.**

 **School Principal: Bye Maka!**

 ***They Headed To The Akaba House.***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'm going to change before we head to Card Capital okay guys.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends: Okay Maka!**

 **Shay Obsidian: Okay cousin Maka!**

 ***Maka Akaba Went To Her Room To Change Her Clothes.***

 ***Maka Akaba Comes back. She was dressed simply in a yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes. Secures her hair with a wing-shaped barrette dons large, and feather earrings.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Ready to get going Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah let's go Toshiki.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Don't forget that Kite, Allen, Saya and I are going too!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Don't worry we didn't forget about you Shay isn't you guys right Miwa, Kouji, Misaki, Ren, Tetsu, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian, Aichi, Asaka, Izaki, Moriwawa, Kyou, Naoki and Shingo.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Remember guys we have to come back after the Card Capital shop tournament to spend time with Maka and you guys also Kite, Allen and Saya are coming to hangout with us and Maka since they are also a part of the resistance that Maka created before she was reincarnated and after she was reincarnated you know what I mean by that guys.**

* * *

At The United World Train Station.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Train Station To Head To Card Capital.***

 **Maka Akaba: We should get going guys.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka's right guys.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends: Yeah let's get going to the Card Capital shop Tournament!**

 **Taishi Miwa: I'm totally glad that Kai and Maka are engage now don't you agree Misaki!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Yeah I'm happy for the both of them now that they are engage what do you think Kouji, Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian, Izaki, Morikawa, Aichi, Naoki, Shingo, Asaka, Kyou, Shay, Allen, Kite and Saya.**

 **Kouji Ibuki,** **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Soryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen,Yuta Izaki,Katsumi Morikawa,Aichi Sendou,Naoki Ishida,Shingo Komoi,Asaka Narumi,Kyou Yahagi,Shay Obsidian,Allen Kozuki,Kite Tenjo &Saya Sasayama: Yeah Maka and Kai do make a great couple after all they've known each other since they first met along with Miwa after all right!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Hurry up before the train leaves you guys behind!** **Kouji Ibuki,** **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Soryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen,Yuta Izaki,Katsumi Morikawa,Aichi Sendou,Naoki Ishida,Shingo Komoi,Asaka Narumi,Kyou Yahagi,Shay Obsidian,Allen Kozuki,Kite Tenjo &Saya Sasayama: Right coming Maka and Kai! So wait for us you guys!**

 **Maka Akaba: Just hurry up before we leave you guys behind already**

 **Kouji Ibuki,** **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Soryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen,Yuta Izaki,Katsumi Morikawa,Aichi Sendou,Naoki Ishida,Shingo Komoi,Asaka Narumi,Kyou Yahagi,Shay Obsidian,Allen Kozuki,Kite Tenjo &Saya Sasayama: Right coming Maka and Kai!**

 ***They Hopped Onto The Train From The United World.*  
**

 ***On The Train.***

 **Maka Akaba: By the way Toshiki what do you thinks going to happen next for our future?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't know but I'm going to be a great husband one day to you Maka!**

 **Maka Akaba: I know you will Toshiki.**

 **Taishi Miwa: You two really do make a great couple you know that guys.**

 **Toshiki Kai &Maka Akaba: Yeah you Right Miwa/Taishi!**

 ***When They Arrived At Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa, Kouji Ibuki, Misaki Tokura And Aichi Sendou.***

 **Maka Akaba: We'll see you after the Card Capital Shop Tournament Train Conductor.**

 **Train Conductor From The United World: Yeah see you after the Card Capital Shop Tournament Maka and everyone!**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends: Yeah see you after the Card Capital Shop Tournament Train Conductor!**

 **Train Conductor From The United World: Yeah bye I'll com pick you all up after the shop tournament.  
**

 ***They Headed To Card Capital**

* * *

At Card Capital.

 **Shinemon Nitta: I wonder if there going to be coming here pretty soon for the shop tournament. So we could get started if they do that includes Maka. I guess I'll have to wait until they get here to find out about that right AssistiCat.**

 **AssistiCat: Meow!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: I guess we should wait a little longer for them shouldn't we AssistiCat.**

 **AssistiCat: Meow!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: I guess your right AssistiCat.**

* * *

 ** _What do you think will happen at the Card Capital Shop Tournament do you think Toshiki Kai will tell his friends about what he's going to do since he just finished High School with his childhood friends and his girlfriend Maka Akaba. Will Toshiki Kai ever tell his friends what he plans to do since he's done with High School find out next in Chapter 10 of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: High School Graduation For The Seniors Part 4.

Previously on Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Maka Akaba and her childhood friends just graduated High School what do you think will happend in this chapter of Maka Akaba Meets Maka Albarn. Find in this chapter.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

With Aichi Sendou, Misaki Tokura, Naoki Ishida And Shingo Komoi.

 **Naoki Ishida: I'm gonna beat 'im and send 'im packing!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Kai... You came.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah.**

 ***They Walked Into Card Capital.***

 **Shinemon Nitta: Welcome!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Big Brother!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Kamui!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Misaki! Congratulations on your graduation!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Thank you!**

 **Misaki Tokura: Shin, he's talking to me.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Gouki, congratulations on your graduation, too!**

 **Gouki Daimonji: Thanks!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: How did your fairground speech go?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Huh?**

 **Naoki Ishida: You mean "farewell speech"! Well, there were some rough spots, but thanks to him, it was a nice graduation ceremony.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Huh!**

 **Gouki Daimonji: You've become a man, Sendou.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Thank you.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: You too, Kai! Congrats and stuff!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Kamui...**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: *Laughs.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Thank you.**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Huh! Kai said "thank you"!**

 **Nagisa Daimonji: I'm scared, Kamui!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Let go of me! Let go!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: And now, let begin the Misaki Graduation Memorial Shop Tournament...**

 **Misaki Tokura: Ehem. Ugh.**

 **Shinemon Nitta: I mean... Let the Card Capital Shop Tournament begin!**

 **Everyone: *Claps.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: Please let me take part, too.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Ren!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: What do you think? Brings back memories, right? Kai, Aichi, Misaki...**

 **Aichi Sendou: You scared me for a second!**

 **Misaki Tokura: It does bring back memories, but...**

 **Toshiki Kai: You've got bad taste, Ren.**

 **Naoki Ishida: Well, I think it's totally cool!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Huh! I'm disappointed!**

 **Emi Sendou: Oh, Tetsu!**

 **Mai Tobita: Oh, yeah! The old man!**

 **Emi Sendou &Mai Tobita: Hello!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Old man... Hi... How have you been?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: *Laughs.***

 **Kenji Mitsusada: Hello.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Mitsusada!**

 **Yuri Usui: I'm glad we made it in time.**

 **Gai Usui: This time we took the train.**

 **Kenji Mitsusada: *Laughs.***

 **Christopher Lo: We barely made it, too!**

 **Team Caesar: Huh?**

 **Christopher Lo: Hi. Long time no see.**

 **Lee Shenlon: It's because Ali hits on girls everywhere we go!**

 **Ali Pajeel: It's important to have good relations with the opposite sex. Like they say, all things in moderation!**

 **Leon Souryu/Soryu: It's been a long time, Sendou and Ishida.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Leon!**

 **Naoki Ishida: Hi, Leon!**

 **Ali Pajeel: I'm happy to see you again... ...bambinas!**

 ***Sharlene Chen And Jillian Chen Hides Behind Leon Souryu/Soryu.***

 **Leon Souryu: Huh?**

 **Ali Pajeel: That's cold!**

 **Aichi Sendou,Naoki Ishida &Shingo Komoi: Ugh? **

**Toshiki Kai: It looks like we're all here.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah!**

 **Shinemon Nitta: This is a single-player tournament. I'm looking forward to seeing your passionate fights!**

 ***Everyone Starts Their Fights.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Neoflame attacks!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: The great Kamui rides Ultimate Raizer!**

 **Emi Sendou &Mai Tobita: Manager, please! **

**AssistiCat: Meow!**

 **Emi Sendou &Mai Tobita: Thanks!**

 **AssistiCat: Meow!**

 **Kamui Katsuragi: Mangager please!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade!**

 **Osamu Kishida: Cyclone Matouth attacks!**

 **Yuri Usui: What?! It's my turn! Attack!**

 **Osamu Kishida:** **Impact!**

 **Kishida &Kishida: Bro!**

 **Naoki Ishida: Manly intercept!**

 **Shingo Komoi: Magatsu Storm!**

 **Gouki Daimonji: Your big sister is really macho.**

 **Gai Usui: Please don't say that in front of her.**

 **Gouki Daimonji: My-little-sister-is-cute attack!**

 **Gai Usui: My-big-sister-is-scary guard!**

 **Nagisa Daimonji: No looking away during a fight! My cute little self is gonna be a freshman middle school student next year! Then we can finally get married! *Laughs.***

 **Kamui Katsuragi: P-Perfect guard!**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: *Laughts.* Everyone, kneel before me! Then I'll become the scouts' star!**

 **Mark Whiting/Ninja Master M: Save those words for until after you beat me-degozaru!**

 **Katsumi Morikawa: M-Master!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: H-Hey... I don't really think I belong here...**

 **Taishi Miwa: That's not true. You fit in fine!**

 **Emi Sendou: Um... I lovely ride this card!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Hm.**

 **Emi Sendou: What kind of dandy ride are you going to do, Tetsu?**

 **Mai Tobita: I wanna know!**

 **Emi Sendou &Mai Tobita: Right?!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: "Dandy ride"?**

 **A Boy: It's totally crowded! The shop tournament looks like so much fun!**

 **Kenji Mitsusada: Intergalactic evildoers... ...be mown down with your sword of justice! Go, Daikaiser!**

 **Ali Pajeel: Attack, bambina.**

 ***Sharlene Chen And Jillian Move Away.***

 **Ali Pajeel: No good?**

 **Naoki Ishida: My heart is on fire! It's yelling at me to beat him! Look! My secret weapon, the invincible, miraculous... ...Legion Mach Attack!**

 **Asaka Narumi: Hurry up, because I'm next.**

 **Yuri Usui: I'll make this quick.**

 **Misaki Tokura: But it has to be passionate, right?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Seek the mate. Legion! Call!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Kai... You don't like this outfit?**

 **Toshiki Kai: I don't like the old you.**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Good. Then you like me now, right?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Um...**

 **Aichi Sendou: Superior call!**

 **Leon Souryu/Soryu: You've changed, Sendou.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Huh?**

 **Leon Souryu/Soryu: You're different from the time you tried to take on everything by yourself. Now you're overflowing with the power of all the friends who are supporting you.**

 **Aichi Sendou: That's what everyone made me realize. Besides, I...**

 **Toshiki Kai: Heh.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Heh.**

 **Taishi Miwa: The shop tournament is a major success, huh?**

 **Shinemon Nitta: Yes. I'm thrilled.**

 **Taishi Miwa: That being said... ...it's a little too cramped in here, isn't it?**

 **Shinemon Nitta: So it is... I'd like to be able to open a second shop someday.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Thank you for coming today.**

 **Leon Souryu/Soryu: Not at all.**

 **Kenji Mitsusada: The timing was perfect, since I was home from school anyway.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Right. I'm glad you made it in time for Kai and Misaki's graduation ceremonies.**

 **Leon Souryu/Soryu: Are you going to give them post-high school advice?**

 **Kenji Mitsusada: Maybe... Incidentally, I'm going on to the SIT's graduate program. I've still got a long road ahead of me.**

 **Leon Souryu/Soryu: I'm going to do everything I can to bring back the Souryu people. What are you going to do, Sendou?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Huh? I don't... I don't know yet. But... ...when I look at everyone, I feel like I can do something, too. Because everyone... ...is my Vanguard.**

 **Leon Souryu/Soryu: That wind is just like you.**

 **Leon Souryu, Aichi Sendou &** **Kenji Mitsusada: Hm.**

 **Aichi Sendou: *Thinks: Everyone is taking their own path... ...and heading for the future.***

* * *

With Olivier Gaillard.

 **A Boy: It's Gaillard!**

 **A Girl: Gaillard!**

 **Olivier Gaillard: Look, I brought you new cards.**

 **A Boy: Thank you, Gaillard!**

 **A Boy: Hey, let's fight later on!**

 **A Boy: I'm first!**

 **A Boy: Hey, tell us about the pro league!**

* * *

With Philippe Neve.

 **Philippe Neve: Huh? A letter? That's not food. An invitation from the circuit... I see... You were protecting this invitation. Thank you. *Thinks: The war is still raging in our country. For my country... and for my fellow citizens... ...I have to fight harder than ever before.***

* * *

With Ratie Curti.

 **Ratie Curti: Beautiful! I guess the scenery on Earth is pretty nice, too. Maybe I'll write a letter to Misakin, Aichi, and the others...**

* * *

Back At Card Capital.

 **Shinemon Nitta: All right, the final match at last! The fighters are... ...Aichi Sendou... ...and Toshiki Kai!**

 **Aichi Sendou: What are you going to do, Kai? Join the pro league? Or go to university?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Gaillard has invited me to go to Europe.**

 **A Customer: Europe?!**

 **A Customer: Gaillard?!**

 **A Customer: He's the European champion!**

 **Aichi Sendou: So you're going to fight, Kai.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah. It's the only thing I know how to do. I won't be able to fight you again for quite some time.**

 **Aichi Sendou: You've got your own path, Kai. And I've got mine. But if we keep playing Vanguard, I'm sure at some point...**

 **Toshiki Kai: ...we'll definitely meet.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Picture it, Kai. Our future. Stand up, Vanguard!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Stand up the Vanguard!**

 ***After The Shop Tournament Was Done.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Okay, what should we do first now that the Card Capital Shop Tournament's over.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I've already packs my things up so I can live at Maka's house. So want to help me get them to Maka's house the Resistance!**

 **Maka Akaba: You know you could just wait until we get back from The United World.**

 **Toshiki Kai: But I want to do it now Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then let's put your stuff at my house in my room then.**

 **Aichi Sendou: I know I've asked Kai what he's going to do but what are you going to do Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: I'm going to The United World University.**

 **Misaki Tokura: And Maka got the scholarship for the University in her hometown isn't that, right Taishi?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah and Maka took the test for that scholarship to The United World University and got into the University.**

 **Kite Tenjo: Don't forget that Zarc Reon is also going to that University as well.**

 **Aichi Sendou: By the way Maka when are you leaving?**

 **Maka Akaba: The exact same day as Taishi and Misaki.**

 **Saya Sasayama: I guess we won't get to see you for a while Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah but that doesn't mean I won't get to see you guys anymore I'll come visit you guys over summer break how does that sound to you guys huh Shay, Kite, Allen, Saya and everyone? Oh? And one more thing Kite while I'm away at The United World University can lead the resistance while I'm gone just like when I was reincarnated into the four girls who had my face.**

 **Kite Tenjo: Yeah sure I'll be happy to do it again while gone.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Kite.**

 **Shay Obsidian: I'll miss you once you go to your University Cousin Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Don't worry Shay, I'll come visit you over the summer. Now ready to head to Toshiki's place.**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's go!**

* * *

At Toshiki Kai's Apartment.

 ***When They Arrived At Toshiki Kai's Apartment.***

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka I'm going to miss while I'm away in Europe.**

 **Maka Akaba: And I'm going to miss you while I'm at the United World University.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Alright, all of your things are loaded into the train from the United World.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Thanks guys. I guess we should head back to the United World shouldn't we.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah we should shouldn't we.**

 ***They Head Off To Catch The Train From The United World.***

 **Shinemon Nitta: I'm glad I had to close the shop early.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Well, Maka's family is having a congraduation party for us so it can't be helped Right Jun, Taishi, Maka, Kai, Ren, Tetsu, Asaka, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian and Kouji.**

 **Maka Akaba,Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa,Kouji Ibuki,Jun Mutsuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Asaka Narumi,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah Misaki is right about this after all!**

 **Asaka Narumi: By the way Maka why can't we go strait to your house after the Card Capital Shop Tournament anyways.**

 **Maka Akaba: That's because my family is getting ready for the party for us but I'll call them to tell them we're only going back to the Akaba House to drop off Toshiki's thing's is all.**

 **Misaki Tokura,Toshiki Kai,Taishi Miwa,Kouji Ibuki,Jun Mutsuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Asaka Narumi,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Okay then Maka.**

 ***Starts Calling Her Parents.***

 **Cyan Akaba: Hey Maka is there something you need to come home for?**

 **Maka Akaba: No I don't need anything from home home but we're going to come over to the Akaba house to drop off Toshiki's things in my room.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Okay then talk to you at the party then.**

* * *

At The Train Station.

 ***When They Arrived At The Train Station.***

 **Maka Akaba: Let get going.**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's get going to the United World!**

 ***They All Hopped Onto The Train From The United World.***

 **Toshiki Kai: You know it's been a while since we last hung out with everyone like this right Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your right Toshiki.**

 **Taishi Miwa: You two always would tell me things that you don't want others to know about.**

 **Maka Akaba: That maybe true but I've had problems of my own at the time.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Same goes with me.**

* * *

At The United World Train Station.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Train Station.***

 ***They Gathered Of Toshiki Kai's Things And Headed To The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: Ready to get going to my house guys.**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's get going!**

 **Jun Mutsuki: I'm totally glad that my parents are helping your family out for decorating the place for tonight right Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I guess your right don't forget that Taish's, Ren's, Tetsu's, Toshiki's, Leon's, Sharlene and Jillian's are helping out too you know?**

 **Jun Mutsuki: Guess your right.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I just hope that they don't over do it with the food and decorations?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah your right Toshiki.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 ***When They Arrived At The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: Let's head to my room guys.**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's head to your room Maka.**

 ***They Headed To Maka Akaba's Room.***

 ***They Dropped Off All Of Toshiki Kai's Things In Maka Akaba's Room.***

 **Shay Obsidian: Now ready to hang out somewhere?**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's go!**

 ***They Headed Into Town.***

* * *

In The United World In Town.

 ***When They Arrived In Town.***

 **Maka Akaba: What should we do first Shay?**

 **Shay Obsidian: How about we go to the Amusement Park.**

 **Maka Akaba: Sounds good to me. *Smiles At Everyone.***

 **Kite Tenjo: Maka's still the same as when she was reincarnated into the four girls that had her face.**

 **Saya Sasayama: Maka really is still the same as before she split herself into the four dimensions.**

 **Allen Kozuki: I guess that must be the reason why she still has the same smile even before she split the Original Dimension into four different dimensions.**

 **Aichi Sendou: She did it to protect the world after.**

 **Taishi Miwa: Maka will always be the same even if she split herself into the four dimensions.**

 ***They Headed To The Amusement Park.***

* * *

At The United World Amusement Park.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Amusement Park.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: What should we do first?**

 **Asaka Narumi: How about we ride the Roller Coaster.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends: Yeah let's go!**

 ***They Headed To The Roller Coaster.***

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends: Aaaaaahhhhhh! *They Scream.***

 ***After The First Ride They've Done.***

 **Ren Suzugamori: How we do a Haunted House next but this time in pairs.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends: Okay then.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Looks like we're together Maka and Aichi.**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah it sure looks like it right Aichi?**

 **Aichi Sendou: Yeah guess your right.**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki will you protect me if anything scary comes.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah of course I will protect you Maka.**

 **Aichi Sendou: How about we head in guys.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends: Yeah let's go!**

 ***With Ren Suzugamori And Asaka Narumi.***

 **Asaka Narumi: Ren will you keep me safe if anything tries to sneak up on me?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Yeah of course I will Asaka.**

 **Asaka Narumi: Thank you Ren. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! What was that Ren?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Don't worry I'm here for you Asaka.**

 ***With Taishi Miwa And Misaki Tokura.***

 **Taishi Miwa: Looks like they made the right choice team us together Misaki.**

 **Misaki Tokura: I guess your right about this Taishi. Please keep me safe if anything comes sneaking up on us?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Don't you worry Misaki I'll protect you.**

 **Misaki Tokura: Thanks Taishi!**

 ***With** **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends.***

 **Jun Mutsuki: What do guys think will happen to Maka if she gets scary of anything scary that sneaks up on her guys?!**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: You worry too much you know that Jun.**

 **Jun Mutsuki: I just worried about her is all.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Don't worry she's going to be fine beside Kai and Aichi are with her.**

 **Leon Souryu/Soryu: Jun does have a point Tetsu what if something happens to her right Sharlene and Jillian?**

 **Sharlene &Jillian Chen: Yeah what if something bad happens to her?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: You guys worry way too much you know that right Kouji?**

 **Kouji Ibuki: I have to agree with the others Tetsu.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Not you too!**

 **Kouji Ibuki: What? I'm worried about her too you know.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: I'll say it again she has Kai and Aichi with so she'll be fine you guys.**

 ***With Toshiki Kai, Maka Akaba And Aichi Sendou.***

 **Maka Akaba: This place freaks me out guys.**

 ***Something Touches Maka Akaba.***

 **Maka Akaba: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Aichi Sendou: No, wonder Maka hates anything scary.**

 **Toshiki Kai: You can't blame her can you. Wait up Maka!**

 **Aichi Sendou: Why did Ren suggested a Haunted House anyways? If he already knew that Maka hates anything scary.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Knowing Ren he wants to scare her with a Haunted House ride after this Haunted House.**

 **Maka Akaba:** **Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Toshiki Kai: I can't believe he chose a haunted house when he knows that Maka hates anything scary.**

 **Aichi Sendou: I guess he just wants to hear her get scared is all Kai?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maybe? But that's not the point Aichi! The point is that Maka gets scared easily when there's anything scary!**

 **Maka Akaba:** **Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Get it away from me!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't worry Maka? Both me and Aichi are here so you don't have to worry about anything?**

 **Maka Akaba: I know but what if something does come out and sneaks up on me again Toshiki?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't worry you've got me and Aichi?**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your right?**

* * *

Outside Of The Haunted House.

 **Ren Suzugamori: About time you guys got here? Ready to do a Haunted House ride!**

 **Maka Akaba: Please don't?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Did you forget that Maka hates anything scary Ren?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Of course not it's just fun seeing how she reacts to the Haunted Houses is all?**

 **Jun Mutsuki: You know better not to scare her so much Ren?**

 **Leon Souryu: And Maka doesn't like anything scary you know that Ren?**

 **Sharlene &Jillian Chen: Yeah Leon's right about this Ren? Stop scaring Maka so much!**

 **Asaka Narumi: Ren the others do have a point you know you shouldn't scare us girls so much don't you guys agree?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Female Childhood Friends And Friends: Yeah Asaka does have a point you know that Ren?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Come on just one more Haunted House ride?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay, just one more and that's enough of haunted house rides okay Ren?**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Okay understood!**

 **Maka Akaba: Good but this is the last one got it Ren Suzugamori!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Right got it Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai: He knows better not to try to scare her all the time right guys?**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends: Yeah your right Kai?**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Maka always knows how to handle Ren on her own after all right Kouji, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene and Jillian!**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Yeah your right Tetsu? Maka always knows how to handle Ren on her own!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: This we'll stick together as a group to go on the Haunted House ride!**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki please protect me if anything comes sneaking up on me.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't worry Maka I will.**

* * *

In The Haunted House Ride.

 ***When Arrived Inside The Haunted House Ride.***

 **Maka Akaba,Misaki Tokura,Asaka Narumi,Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! **

**Maka Akaba: Toshiki!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't worry Maka I'm here for you?**

 **Misaki Tokura: Taishi!**

 **Taishi Miwa: Don't worry about a thing Misaki I'm for you?**

 **Asaka Narumi: Ren!**

 **Ren Suzugamori: Don't worry Asaka I'm for you!**

 **Sharlene Chen &Jillian Chen: Leon!**

 **Leon Souryu: Don't worry girls I'm here for you.**

 ***After The Haunted House Ride Was Over.***

* * *

Outside Of The Haunted House Ride.

 **Maka Akaba: Okay what should we do next? This time Tetsu you pick because I don't trust Ren if he chooses another scary ride.**

 **Tetsu Shinjou: Okay, then I'll choose. How about the Ferris Wheel. We'll be in different spots then the rest of you guys that have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Kamui I you want to come with Emi Sendou, Mai** **Tobita** **and I instead of Team Handsome and** **Nagisa Daimonji.**

 **Kamui** **Katsuragi: Yeah sure why not.**

 **Christopher Lo,** **Lee Shenlon &** **Ali Pajeel: Aichi how about you ride with us on the ferris wheel.**

 **Aichi Sendou: Okay then Chris, Lee and Ali.**

 ***They All Hoped Onto The Ferris Wheel.***

* * *

On The Ferris Wheel.

 ***The All Hoped Onto The Ferris Wheel.***

 ***On The Ferris Wheel With Maka Akaba And Toshiki Kai.***

 **Maka Akaka: Toshiki I'm glad you told me that you wanted us to get married when Aichi graduates his University in America where Ratie Curti is going. I just hope one day that Ultra-Rare will remember everything that's happened.**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah I hope so too. But I'm sure they'll remember us one day.**

 **Maka Akaba: Guess your right.**

 ***After The Ride.***

* * *

Outside Of The Ferris Wheel.

 **Tetsu Shinjou: What should we do next?**

 **Taishi Miwa: *Taish Miwa's Stomach Starts To Growl.***

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friends And Friends: Huh?**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Taishi are you hungry?**

 **Taishi Miwa: Yeah I am.**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, since it's only lunch time we could go grab a bite to eat then. You guys coming or what?**

 ***They Headed Into Town To Find Something To Eat.***

* * *

In Town.

 **Maka Akaba: Where do you guys want to go for lunch.**

 **Toshiki Kai: How about we all go to Duel Monsters Cafe.**

 **Maka Akaba: Good idea Toshiki.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Let's go then.**

 **All Of Maka Akaba's Childhood Friend And Friends: Alright let's go!**

 **All Of Maka Akaba And Shay Obsidian's Team Mates: Yeah let's go!**

 ***They Headed To The Duel Monsters Cafe.***

* * *

At The Duel Monsters Cafe.

 ***When They Arrived At The Duel Monsters Cafe.***

 **Taishi Miwa: It's been a while since we've been here with you Maka, right Kouji, Ren, Tetsu, Jun, Misaki, Leon, Sharlene, Jillian, Kai and Aichi!**

 **Kouji Ibuki,Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Misaki Tokura,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen,Toshiki Kai &Aichi Sendou: Yeah it has been a while since Maka brought us to the Duel Monsters Cafe hasn't it.**

 **Asaka Narumi: Wow, this place is amazing Maka even though it's our first time coming with you here. Us your new friends you met after you got revived after being split into the four dimensions.**

 **Maka Akaba: I guess your right Asaka? Order anything you'd like and don't worry about the check I'll take care of it.**

 **Everyone: Okay then. Thanks Maka!**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 ***After Maka Akaba's Was Done Paying For Everyone's Meals.***

 **Maka Akaba: Ready to go guys.**

 **Everyone: Yeah let's go!**

 ***Outside Of The Duel Monsters Cafe.***

 **Maka Akaba: Okay where do you guys want to go next?**

 **Emi Sendou: How about we all go to the park if nobody knows where to go next?**

 **Maka Akaba: Good idea Emi.**

 ***They Headed To The United World Park.***

* * *

At The United World Park.

 ***When They Arrived At The United World Park.***

 **Maka Akaba: What should we do since we're here?**

 **Zarc Reon: Maka duel me!**

 **Maka Akaba: Fine if you want to get beaten again.**

 **Toshiki Kai: You know you can't beat Maka, right Zarc?**

 **Zarc Reon: But it will be different this time!**

 **Maka Akaba &Zarc Reon: Let's Duel! *LP: 4000.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'll go first and I activate the spell card Chime of the WindWitch! Call my WindWitch - Ice Bell from the northern lands!**

 **WindWitch - Ice Bell ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: And then I summon a second Ice Bell!**

 **WindWitch - Ice Bell ATK 1000/DEF 1000 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: My Ice Bell's special ability will put a chill on your life points with the wave of her winter wand she'll send a frigid air that weakens you by 500 points.**

 **Zarc Reon: Ugh *LP: 4000 - 3500.***

 **Maka Akaba: With one can do so can the other.**

 **Zarc Reon: *LP: 3500 - 3000.* So cold. Ugh! She used Ice Bell a thousand times against me since we were kids and she also beat me a thousand times with them.**

 **Maka Akaba: Then you know when at least have two WindWitches on my field I can summon my tuner monster WindWitch - Snow Bell!**

 **WindWitch - Snow Bell ATK 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Level 1 Snow Bell tunes my two level 3 Ice Bells! I'm summoning a monster that will hit you with all the power of a wicked wintertime blizzard! I Synchro Summon! WindWitch - Winter Bell!**

 **3 + 3 + 1 = 7**

 **WindWitch - Winter Bell ATK 2400/DEF 2000 Level 7.**

 **Maka Akaba: Unleash your frosty powers Winter Bell! I can choose one WindWitch in my graveyard and activate her special ability and I choose Ice Bell! Letting me deal you 500 more points of damage!**

 **Zarc Reon: *LP: 3000 - 2500.***

 **Maka Akaba: I place one face down and end my turn. Alright Zarc it's your turn.**

 **Zarc Reon: My turn! I draw! I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts!**

 **Speedroid Horse Stilts ATK 1100/DEF 1100 Level 4.**

 **Zarc Reon: Next I Summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!**

 **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice ATK 300/DEF 1500 Level 3.**

 **Maka Akaba: I activate my trap Lost Wind it negates your monsters special abilities and cuts your monsters attack points in half!**

 **Zarc Reon: I place one card face down and end my turn.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your going down. WindWitch - Winter Bell! Ice that dragon!**

 **Zarc Reon: I remove Tri-Eyed Dice from to save you Clear Wing.**

 **Maka Akaba: Your just delying on inedible! I activate the spell Call Of The WindWitch! I can Summon a monster that's lower then my Winter Bell. I Summon WindWitch - Snow Bell!**

 **WindWitch - Snow Bell ATK 100/DEF 100 Level 1.**

 **Maka Akaba: Now I activate the spell card Polymerzation I fuse Windwitch - Winter Bell and Windwitch - Snow Bell! These two are going to merge to form a monster that will send shivers down your spine! I Fusion Summon! Windwitch - Crystal Bell!**

 **WindWitch - Crystal Bell ATK 2800/DEF 2400 Level 8.**

 **Maka Akaba: Windwitch - Crystal Bell attack Clear Wing!**

 **Windwitch - Crystal Bell ATK 2800/DEF 2400 Level 8.**

 **Zarc Reon: Aaahhh! *LP: 2500 - 950.***

 **Maka Akaba:**

 **Zarc Reon: *LP: 950 - 450.***

 **Maka Akaba:**

 **Zarc Reon:**

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK 3000/DEF 2500 Level 8.**

 **Maka Akaba:**

 **Zarc Reon: *LP: 450 - 0.***

 **Rei Yukihira: Maybe you when a little over board Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: It's because he insulted me!**

 **Toshiki Kai: You don't want to make Maka mad even if you are one of Maka's childhood friends Rei?**

 **Rei Yukihira: Okay then?**

 **Mikan Yukihira: I think Maka has to get angry with her ex-boyfriend for the insult he made of her don't you guys think?**

 **Natsume Hyuga: I've gotta agree with Mikan on this one and besides she does have a point?**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks guys.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Maka don't you think it's time to head home it is getting late?**

 **Maka Akaba: AH! Your right it's about time I head home Mr. Izumi!?**

 ***They Headed To The Akaba House.***

 **Maka Akaba: I'm glad I got to spend time with all of you today.**

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray Akaba: Maka should be back any minute now?**

 **Astra &Kameron Obsidian: Yeah your right Ray?**

 ***When Maka Akaba, Her Childhood Friends, Her School Mates, Her Friends And Everyone From Alice Academy Arrived.***

 **?: SURPRISE! CONGRATULATION ON GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL MAKA!**

 **Maka Akaba: Huh? Is this all for me?**

 **Leo Akaba: Yes, it is Maka.**

 **Cyan Akaba: Your father does have a point Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Mom, Dad, Ray, Gray and all of my family members!**

 **Ray Akaba: Your welcome Maka!**

 **Astra &Kameron ****Obsidian: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

 **Everyone: YEAH!**

 **Leo Akaba: Maka how about you and your friends sing for us?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then!**

 ***They Begin To Sing A Song. Music Starts Playing.***

 **Maka Akaba: Imasara osoi no** **Naze anata wo wasurerare nai no** **Ano hi ichido kiri no deai wo** **Namae sura shirazu ni iru anata wo** **Nanoni konna ni mo** **Naze anata no koto** **Omou no** **Imi wakannakute** **Ki ga kuruisou** **Uuu woah uuu woah uuu woah oh oh**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Can you omoi dashi te ****Kimi to hajimete deatte back in the day** **Waru gakina ore to kimi no sweet baby face ga ano hi kiteta fuku sae wasure nee** **5 foot 2 no ronguna kurokami pure girl white tube top men's cap black pants ashimoto na timbo's traditional** **Ima sara da ga ano hi kara kimi no koto dake wo mitekita** **Hitomebore kimi ni obore** **Dachi ni wa ijira retaga kikoe ne** **Baby girl your smile could kill me** **But mazu shortly please oshiete your namae**

 **Maka Akaba,Toshiki Kai,Misaki Tokura &Taishi Miwa: Star light star bright tonight**  
 **Negau aitai** **Ichido kiri no deai nanoni konna ni mo** **Mune ga kurushikute** **Ichido kimi no deai ja tarinai kara baby** **Kimi wo ichiban hoshi ni negau yo**

 **Maka Akaba: I wonder** **What's your name what's your name what's your name boy**

 **Toshiki Kai: Say my name say my name say my name girl**

 **Maka Akaba: What's my name what's my name say my name yo**  
 **Eh eh eh eh eh** **Hoshi akari kawaranu machinami** **Tabako no nioi anata to onaji** **Ano hi no merodi onaji akusesari** **Doko mite mo anata no koto bakari**

 **Toshiki Kai &Taishi Miwa: Ano hi me ga atta toki ni ore ga ****I wish I would've could've should've ugoi tereba** **Kimi no namae sura kikezu ni tere wo tsuyogari de kakushita** **Ushiro sugata kimi ni niteta** **Omowazu koe kakerya chigau dareka like what the** **Baby I'm gachi de going crazy but maji naze ka kimochi saki bashiri**

 **Maka Akaba &Toshiki Kai: and every day**

 **Toshiki Kai:** **Daichi to chiru shite te mo thinkin' bout you** **Wasureyou to suru hodo ni want you** **Namae mo shiranai kimi wo negau** **Woah woah woah yeah**

 **Maka Akaba,Toshiki Kai,Misaki Tokura &Taishi Miwa: Star light star bright tonight ****Negau aitai** **Ichido kiri no deai nanoni konna ni mo** **Mune ga kurushikute** **Ichido kimi no deai ja tarinai kara baby** **Kimi wo ichiban hoshi ni negau yo**

 **Maka Akaba: Ima sara osoi no** **Naze anata wo wasurerarenai no** **Ano hi ichido kiri no deai wo** **Namae sura shirazu ni iru anata wo** **Nanoni konna ni mo** **Naze anata no koto** **Omou no** **Imi wa kanakute** **Ki ga kuru iso** **Uuu woah uuu woah uuu woah oh (every single day it's all about you)**

 **Maka Akaba,Toshiki Kai,Misaki Tokura &Taishi Miwa: Star light star bright tonight ****Negau aitai** **Ichido kiri no deai nanoni konna ni mo** **Mune ga kurushikute** **Ichido kimi no deai ja tarinai kara baby** **Kimi wo ichiban hoshi ni negau yo**

 **Maka Akaba,Toshiki Kai,Misaki Tokura &Taishi Miwa: ****Star light star bright tonight** **First star I see in the sky** **Wish I may wish I might** **Have just one wish tonight** **Star light star bright tonight** **Negau aitai** **Ichido hoshi ni negai** **Kimi ni aitai**

 **Maka Akaba,Toshiki Kai,Misaki Tokura &Taishi Miwa: Star light star bright tonight**

 **Toshiki Kai: What's your name what's your name what's your name girl**

 **Maka Akaba,Toshiki Kai,Misaki Tokura &Taishi Miwa: Star light star bright tonight ****Say my name say my name say my name yo**

 **Misaki Tokura: Hey boy** **I'm missing you**

 ***When They Were Done Singing.***

 **Taishi Miwa: Alright, Maka your turn to sing on your own this time?**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay.**

 ***Maka Akaba Starts Singing.***

 **Maka Akaba: Soaring high on the wind** **Like the birds flying free in the sky** **I don't have wings, but hey** **I still can dream about all of the places I would go if I could** **Only make them real** **GOING - GOING - GOING - GOING ON** **Within my dreams, you see the world is painted differently** **It's really unlike reality where nothing ever goes my way** **Within this heart I'm holding there's a spring overflowing** **I'll brush away all the haze that may come my way** **Nothing can hold me down 'cause the dream I see is crystal clear** **This is it! This is it!** **I can't wait to give this feeling a name** **Every emotion's filling me with so much happiness** **I feel like I might cry** **Soaring high on the wind** **Like the birds flying free in the sky** **I don't have wings, but hey** **I still can dream about all of the places I would go if I could** **Only make them real** **GOING - GOING - GOING - GOING ON** **Sometimes I can't help but see the things I'm lacking desperately** **I know that it's not right to compare myself to everyone around** **But now all those thoughts are a blur** **Because I have found the answer** **No, I don't care 'cause there's nothing left to compare** **Hidden in me I know there's something here only I can do** **Is this love? Or a dream?** **I don't know this well, it's all new to me** **I wish upon the stars but all I really wanna know is how they shine so brightly** **How I hope - How I pray** **But my dream I know won't come true today** **And in this moment it ma be beyond my reach but I know someday I will have the courage** **To make my vision real** **GOING - GOING - GOING - GOING ON** **Within this spring hidden deep inside me** **Where every last drop of water makes me who I am** **No matter what happens I know this fountain won't run dry** **I'll brush away all the haze that may come my way** **Nothing can hold me down 'cause the dream I see is crystal clear** **This is it! This is it!** **I can't wait to give this feeling a name** **Every emotion's filling me with so much happiness** **I feel like I might cry** **Soaring high on the wind** **Like the birds flying free in the sky** **I don't have wings, but hey** **I still can dream about all of the places I would go if I could** **Only make them real** **GOING - GOING - GOING - GOING ON**

 ***When Maka Akaba Stops Singing.***

 **Kazumi Yukihira: It's been awhile since we last heard Maka sing?**

 **Yuka Azumi/Yukihira: Yeah your right Kazumi.**

 **Tsubasa Ando/Andou: Yeah guess your right since I just met Maka after she was revived after all?**

 **Mikan Yukihira: Same goes for us Elementary School Division from Alice Academy.**

 **Misaki Harada: The same goes for us Middle School Division from Alice Academy.**

 **Ruka Nogi: Maka sure is amazing if you ask me?**

 **Ray Akaba: That's because my younger sister is amazing because she has a great memory just like Misaki Tokura.**

 **Everyone From Alice Academy: Really Ray?**

 **Ray Akaba: Well, it's true after all. And don't forget that Toshiki and Maka are amazing when their together!?**

 **Zarc Reon: I don't see what's so great about Toshiki Kai anyways.**

 **Maka Akaba: *Maka Akaba Hits Zarc Reon.***

 **Zarc Reon: OW! That hurt! What was that for?**

 **Maka Akaba: For insulting Toshiki!**

 **Rei Yukihira: Maka your amazing as always.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks Rei.**

 **Shay Obsidian: What you'd expect from my older cousin Maka?**

 **Rei Yukihira: Maka have you decided which University your going?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I'm going to The United World University.**

 **Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: That's great Maka that your going there with your childhood Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Leon Souryu, Sharlene Chen and Jillian Chen. Isn't that right big brother Rei and big sister Mikan?**

 **Ren Suzugamori,Tetsu Shinjou,Jun Mutsuki,Leon Souryu,Sharlene Chen,Jillian Chen,Rei Yukihira &Mikan Yukihira: Yeah Youichi does have a point Maka.**

 **Astra &Kameron Obsidian: Maka we're glad we have a great niece that's going to The United World University even though your already done with High School Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Thanks uncle and auntie!**

 **Astra &Kameron Obsidian: You know we'll always be here for you Maka.**

 **Toshiki Kai: I'm sure after I'm done with everything in Europe I'll back so we can have our wedding Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: Toshiki I'm glad I'll be able to spend the rest of my life with you.**

 **Toshiki Kai: The same goes for me Maka.**

 **Rei Yukihira: Toshiki take good care of Maka and don't break her heart like how Zarc did?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Don't worry I will?.**

 **Ray Akaba: Can talk about all of this later and let's get this party going on!**

 **Everyone: YEAH YOUR RIGHT RAY AKABA!**

 **Izumi Yukihira: I'VE GOTTA AGREE WITH YOU RAY AKABA!**

 **Yuka Azumi/Yukihira &Kazumi Yukihira: Izumi!**

 **Rei Yukihira,Mikan Yukihira &Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: DAD!**

 **Izumi Yukihira: Sorry I got a little too excited.**

 **Cyan &Leo Akaba: Don't worry about it everyone.**

 **Saya Sasayama: It seems that Maka wanted to wait until she decide what she wanted to do after High School after she took the test for The United World University.**

 **Allen Kozuki: Guess your right Saya don't you guys agree Kite, guys?**

 **Kite Tenjo: Your right even after she left me in charge to lead the Resistance after she split herself into the four dimensions.**

 **Shay Obsidian: Yeah my cousin is after all the one who founded the Resistance and she is the leader of the Resistance after all.**

 **Spencer: Your right Shay, Maka was the founder of the Resistance after all.**

 **Devon Knox: She is our leader after all.**

 **Maka Akaba: You guys are giving me too much credit you know that?**

 **All Members Of The Resistance &Shay Obsidian: Yeah we know!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka! I'm going to sing now?!**

 **Maka Akaba: Okay then!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Anokoro mada nani mo shirazu ni muchū ni natte kādo o kasane** **Atarimae ni kawasu egao no mabushi-sa mo yorokobi mo motte ita** **Kodokuna tatakai no naka de oretachi ga mi teta no wa** **Kitto onaji hibi, Onaji kiokudattakara** **Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de** **Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru** **Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite** **Torimodoshitai to negau yori yarinaoshitai kata ga chikai ka** **Furikaeru dake ja chigaudarou futatabi kasanatta mirai e to** **Kata o narabe miageru sora sorezore no imēji ga** **Yorikakaru wakede mo, se o mukeru wakede mo naku** **Wakari aeta shinji aeta yawaraka na kakushin to aruku** **Mata doko ka de hagureyou to kanarazu tsunagāteruto** **Uketometai konosaki mo oretachi wa nani ga atte mo norikoe rareru** **Iwanakute mo kikanakute mo ima kōshite i rareru dake de** **Umeyouga nai kūhaku sae issho ni itatte wakaru** **Mae o muite korekara mo oretachi wa tomoni ikou shōri mezashite.**

 **Maka Akaba: How about I sing the next song and you can sing two more songs after I'm done Toshiki?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Okay Maka.**

 **Maka Akaba: I wanna be with you egaita ano hi no mirai ga** **Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara** **I wanna live with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni** **Arigatou arigatou I love you** **Sagashite ita no wa moshikashite anata na no?** **Sou kidzuita no wa naite bakari ita ano koro** **Anata no koe ga fui ni kokoro ni fureta toki** **Kawari hajimeta ame no sono ato kakaru niji no you ni** **I wanna be with you egaita ano hi no mirai ga** **Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara** **I wanna live with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni** **Arigatou arigatou I love you** **Anata ga mienai moshi sonna hi ga kitara** **Deau made no hibi natsukashii basho aruite miyou** **Chiisana koro ni ichiban tsuyoi hoshi no hikari** **Muchuu de miteta you ni anata wo mitsume tsudzuketai** **I wanna be with you kokoro ga kanashii toki ni wa** **Nanimo iwanakute ii tada soba ni isasete** **I wanna live with you watashi ga mikata de iru kara** **Itsu demo itsu demo I love you** **Afureru egao koboreru namida** **Nanimo tomezu ni arinomama ni** **Kanjite itai aishite itai** **Anata to ikiteru ima wo** **I wanna be with you egaita ano hi no mirai ga** **Ima koko ni aru no wa sou anata to dakara** **I wanna live with you futari ga deaeta kiseki ni** **Arigatou arigatou arigatou** **Itsu demo itsumademo** **I love you**

 **Toshiki Kai: Genkai o tsukiyabure onore o koete ike** **Limit Break!** **Saranaru takami o mezashite susume** **Hateshinai chōsenshatachi no jōnetsu de** **Shinka o osorezu ni tsugi no feizu o shirou** **Minagiru chikara yadosu no wa shōri e no kawaki** **Genkai o tsukiyabure onore o koete ike** **Imēji o tokihanatsu sono-saki no sekai e to** **Kakugo wa kimeta ka** **Limit Break!** **Tsuyo-sa wa mata sugu ni kao o kaete** **Subete ga ima ijō ni naru genjitsu de** **Saishū katachi wanai seichō shi tsudzukeyou** **Sorezore ga tamesa rete iru ippo mo yuzuru na** **Genkai ni tachimukae tatakai wa owaranai** **Yobisamasu kanōsei sono-saki no michi to nare** **Kono kachi de tsukamu Brand-new Break!** **Genkai o tsukiyabure onore o koete ike** **Imēji o tokihanatsu sono-saki no sekai e to** **Genkai ni tachimukae tatakai wa owaranai** **Yobisamasu kanōsei sono-saki no michi to nare** **Kono kachi de tsukamu Brand-new Break!** **Limit Break!**

 **Maka Akaba: arigatou kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo donna toki datte itsumo waratte irareru tatoeba, hanarete ite mo nan nen datte mo zutto kawaranai deshou watashitachi Best Friend suki dayo, daisuki dayo konna osoi jikan ni gomen ne hitori ja seppa tsumatte kita no kimi no koe sukoshi kitetara ganbareru nande mo uchi akerareru mama ni mo ienai koto mo zenbu dare yori mo wakatte kureruureshi i toki wa jibun no koto mitai ni yorokonde kurete dame na toki wa chanto shikatte kureru sonzai arigatou kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo donna toki datte itsumo waratte irareru tatoeba, hanarete itemo nan nen datte mo zutto kawaranai desho watashitachi Best Friend suki dayo, daisuki dayo tsuyogatte mo sugu ni bareteru hekonderu toki wa ma saki ni meru kureru yasashisa ni mou nando mo sukuwarete naki tai toki wa omoikkiri nakeba ii soba ni iru kara tte dare yori mo tsuyoi mikata sonna kimi ni watashi wa nanika shite agerareteru kana? nanika attarasuguni tondeku kara, zettai arigatou kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo donna toki datte itsumo waratte irareru tatoeba, hanarete itemo nan nen datte mo zutto kawaranai deshou watashitachi Best Friend suki dayo, daisuki dayo donna toki mo inotte iru yo sekai de ichiban ni shiawase ni natte hoshii arigatou kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo donna toki datte itsumo waratte irareru tatoeba, hanarete itemo nan nen hette mo zutto kawaranai desho watashitachi Best Friend suki dayo, daisuki dayo**

 **Toshiki Kai:** **Tsuyo-sa o motometa mujaki-sa ga naze** **Hagayui kizuna o azawarau yō ni** **Hanarete shimatta kokoro wa ima mo** **Kienai itami o kakushimotta mama** **Doko de machigatta nodarou** **Hikikaesenai yume no tochū de** **Kotae wa itsu ka wakaru-sa** **Kachi tsudzukeru koto de shōmei shiyou** **Kōkai o nuguu tame ni** **Tsuranuke, mō nan karamo nidoto nige wa shinai** **Kisoi ainagara oretachi ga mita** **Shōri wa tashika ni kibōdatta hazu** **Yugamu kachikan no hate ni** **Barabaraninatta CARD o sagasou** **Hitasura susumu mirai o** **Kiri hiraku no wa kesshite orenai PRIDE** **Anogoro onaji egao de** **Migaki atte wakari aeta hibi mune ni daite** **Dare no seide mo nakute** **Tada sorezore ga junsuidattakara** **Kotae wa itsu ka wakaru-sa** **Kachi tsudzukeru koto de shōmei shiyou** **Kōkai o nuguu tame ni** **Tsuranuke, mō nan karamo nidoto nige wa shinai**

 **Toshiki Kai &Ren Suzugamori: Ima wa subete o kako ni suru yori ****Itsuka o tsukuru kādo ni shite**

 **Toshiki Kai: Tada muchūdatta**

 **Ren Suzugamori: _Miushinau hodo ni_**

 **Toshiki Kai: Mujakina tsuyosa de**

 **Toshiki Kai &Ren Suzugamori: jibun sae kidzutsukete wa**

 **Toshiki Kai: Dakara**

 ** _Ren Suzugamori: dakara_ **

**Toshiki Kai: wakaru**

 ** _Ren Suzugamori: itami_**

 **Toshiki Kai &Ren Suzugamori: Sono mune no naka norikoeta mono no imi mo ōkisa mo ****Motome teta mirai wa tōmawari shite dakedo tashika ni koko ni aru** **Bukiyōna hitsuzen katachi o kaete**

 **Toshiki Kai: Ima mo**

 ** _Ren Suzugamori: ima mo_ **

**Toshiki Kai:** **futari**

 ** _Ren Suzugamori: futari_**

 **Toshiki Kai &Ren Suzugamori: Tatakatte iru nakama maybe fainaru tān**

 ** _Ren Suzugamori: Ayamachi to iu ni wa_ osana sugita nda**

 ** _Toshiki Kai: Sunaona katsubō_ shōri e to saka raezu ni**

 ** _An'na_ an'na _kanashī_ kao wa**  
 **Mō sasenai to atarashī kyō ni chikau nandodemo**

 **Hontō no tsuyosa o teniireta koto otagai no me ga katarukara**  
 **Kotoba yori faito de kanjite iyou**  
 ** _Atsui_ atsui _hon'ne_ hon'ne**  
 **Iwanakutatte wakaru itsu datte**

 **Wadakamari _surechigau hibi_**  
 **Kōkai mo zenbu issho ni**

 **Motome teta mirai wa tōmawari shite dakedo tashika ni koko ni aru**  
 **Bukiyōna hitsuzen katachi o kaete**  
 **Ima mo _ima mo_ futari _futari_**  
 **Tatakatte iru nakama maybe fainaru tān**  
 **Korekara mo**

 **Misete kure yo na omaerashī ima no kādo**  
 **Misete agemasu yo ima no boku ga erabu kādo**

 **Ā, anogoro to onaji nani mo kawarimasen**  
 **Tsuyoku naritai riyū sore wa**  
 **Tanoshi mitai kara**

 **Let's Get Fight! Tamashī de butsukari au tabi**  
 **Motto takami ni ikeru jibun no chikara de**  
 **Next atakku kanzen gādo genkai o koete**  
 **Kyō mo hajimeyou ka "sutando appu "za" vāngādo!"**

 **Yappari itsu datte tanoshima sete kuremasu yo ne**  
 **Tegōku aritai mitometa aitedakara koso**

 **Sō, shōri e no ishi ga kienai puraido**  
 **Kesshite yuragu wake wa nai ne**  
 **Isshun tari tomo**

 **Believe My Soul! ! Tsumiageta jibun o shinjite**  
 **Migaki aeru nakama to seichō shite iku**  
 **Next dorō kakeru nda omoi no subete o**  
 **Soshite nando datte "sutando appu "za" vāngādo!"**

 **Madamada kitto sugomi o mashite iku nodarou**  
 **Madamada zutto tanoshimemasu ne**  
 **Maketakunai**

 **Ima kono shunkan**  
 **Let's Get Fight! Tamashī de butsukari au tabi**  
 **Motto takami ni ikeru jibun no chikara de**  
 **Next atakku kanzen gādo genkai o koete**  
 **Kyō mo hajimeyou ka "sutando appu "za" vāngādo!"**

 **Issho ni takami ni ikeru nakama to seichō dekiru**  
 **Let's Get Fight! Let's Get Fight!**  
 **"Sutando appu "za" vāngādo!"**


End file.
